The Rose
by Kian Jaden
Summary: Rose is the new Diva in town. And her first encounters with the other superstars are- Unforgetable. Featuring Jeff/Matt Hardy, Johnny Nitro, CM Punk, Edge and the Undertaker OC Angel. In a mix of love, hate and revenge.
1. Your the new girl right?

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

Rose is walking through the arena halls. She stumbles upon the boiler room. It is foggy but lit by an eerie red light. She sees the outline of a man (Undertaker). When he realises she is standing there his cold unpredictable stare chased her from his sight.

She jolted away from the open door and runs down the corridor, turning the corner at a sprint. Straight into the arms of Jeff Hardy.

J- "Hey there, are you ok? You look kinda shaken up. You're the new girl right?"

Rose nods

R- "I'm Rose"

J- "Yeah. They told us you were coming. Well welcome to Raw. I'm Jeff Hardy by the way. I hear your pretty good. I'd better go, I have a match coming up. If you need anything just ask."

R- "Thanks but I doubt I'll need any help, well in the ring at least"

J- "I'm sure a women like you can take care of herself."

Jeff looks her up and down. Wearing a smirk.

Rose rolls her eyes and begins walking passed him.

R- "See you later Jeff"

J- "Oh don't worry I will be seeing you-"

He tilts his head to get a better view of her ass. She stops walking and throws him a glaring stare.

J- "ah in the ring I mean"

She continues walking. Jeff smiles to himself then walks in the other direction.


	2. She's Good

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

After the matches in the locker rooms

J- "I'm telling you man that Rose is something. I mean she's hot, oh she's hot but she 's amazing in the ring too. Did you see her match? She beat Victoria in 2 minutes."

M- "Victoria? 2 minutes?"

J- "Yeah Matt. I'm telling you there's something 'bout her"

Rose enters the locker room to get her bag.

M- "Hey Rose!"

R- "Yeah?"

M- "Jeff says you pinned Victoria in 2 minutes. Is that true?"

R- "No"

She picks up her bag. M- "See Jeff-

R- "I knocked her out in 2 minutes"

Rose leaves with a cheeky smile.

M- "You know what Jeff I think your right"


	3. Eyes on the prize

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

Week 2: the locker room

M- "Jeff we'll be fine"

J- "But you know what the Undertaker can do. He's got it in for us Matt. Remember what he did last time!"

The camera zooms out to show Rose strapping her knee. Matt and Jeff look at her.

Thinking the same thing they both say-

J+M- "Hey Rose"

She looks at them.

J- "Matt and I" M- "Jeff and I"

J+M- "were wondering if you could manage us tonight"

M- "You know watch our backs"

J- "Make sure the Undertaker doesn't bury us"

R- "I guess so but if I have your backs I expect you to watch mine"

M- "Trust me its no trouble to keep an eye on you"

Rose starts walking to the showers. Jeff's eyes eagerly following her as she goes. Then he jumped to her aid as she dropped something from the stack of clothes she was carrying.

R- "Um thanks"

She said blushing slightly as he handed it back and both of them realised it was her panties he was holding.

M- "Eyes on the prize brother"

J- "She's quite a prize huh"

M- "I mean the match idiot!"

J- "Oh yeah right (dazzily heading towards the showers) Undertaker… Yeah….. Kick ass……. Sure."


	4. Making Friends

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

During Matt and Jeff's match with the Undertaker Edge interferes.

Taker and Edge start to bash the Hardy's. Rose runs into the ring and jumps infront of Edge who is about to hit Matt with a chair. Edge stops just in time to avoid hitting her.

E- "What are you doing here?"

R- "Making friends"

While Edge has the chair lowered Rose takes advantage and rakes Edge's eyes with her nails. He blindly swings the chair at her but she ducks then superkicks the chair into his head.

She then turns her attention to Undertaker, who just threw Jeff over the top rope. Rose runs at taker and leaps onto his back. She clings onto him, distracting him long enough to allow Matt to grab hold of the chair. Matt hits taker in the stomach and then again in the head. Taker sways back and forth. Realising she is in danger of being crushed Rose drops flat on the mat and rolls out of the path of the falling mass that was her enemy.

Matt helps Rose up. But both of them are unaware that Edge is lining up to spear Rose. Edge sprints at her. But seconds before he lands the move Jeff grabs his left boot and with immense strength, swings him around and sends him flying into the ropes. Where he stays hanging motionless.

Jeff then joins Matt and Rose in the ring to celebrate. Rose hugs the Hardy's and they exit as a team.


	5. The Roses 'Big Hit'

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

The Hardy's VS the Major Bro's

Towards the end of the match, as Jeff is about to make the pin, Edge comes from out of the crowd and violently spears Rose into the steel steps. The ref calls a disqualification and Matt and the Major brothers give chase to the culprit. But Jeff runs in the opposite direction to them. He runs to Rose, who is convulsing and cringing on the floor.

J- "ROSE!"

He holds her in his arms, leaning her against his chest. With his arm he caresses her head. She faces him with a dazed, blank stare. His arm suddenly feels wet and he pulls it to his face revealing it dribbling in thick, dark red blood. His eyes shoot to her face and he finds the sickening red there too. Trickling from her silky brown hair and onto her face struck with fear and anguish.

R- "Je-"

J- "Shhh Rose it's ok. I've got you"

He effortlessly picks her up and carries her like a little girl in his arms up the ramp and backstage. When he gets to the curtain she is coughing up blood.

J- "Come on Rose. Hold on, my girl"

With only metres to go she loses consciousness. He finally reaches the medical office where he is forced to leave Rose to be examined. Angry and frustrated he waits outside the door.

J- "FUCK!! Edge if I ever get my hands on you, you son of a bitch!"

He punches the nearest wall. Then sits leaning against it his head in his hands.

Half an hour later Matt returns. His knuckles are red and a large bloodstain is an obvious new addition to his shirt.

J- "Did you get him?

M- "Don't worry Jeff, I got him"

J- "I'll kill him Matt I swear it. How could he do that to her? I mean she's strong but she's still just a girl."

M- "I know Jeff but maybe you should take some of your own advice?"

J- "What do you mean by that". He said in an aggressive tone.

Avoiding the explosive situation the medic door opens. Jeff looks up at the doctor in anticipation and fear. A puppy like expression.

D- "She's got bruising to her ribs, lungs and a concussion."

J-" She'll be ok though? Right?"

D- "Well she's definitely out of the ring for at least a month-

M- "Dammit"

J- "But it's no permanent damage right?"

D- "No nothing life threatening and no permanent injury, just a very sore girl."

With all the information he needs Jeff pushes passed the doctor and into the room where Rose is. She is motionless yet eerily peaceful in her forced slumber.

J- "It's our fault you know, we brought her into this"

M- "Hey she entered that ring of her own free will"

J- "Because we asked her to watch our backs. And she did."

He looked at her, placing his hand gently across her chin. Hoping that in some way she would know or feel his longing for her to wake up and come back to him.

J- "And now she's paying for it"

M- "Well we can't do anything about it now. Let's just go home and get some rest. Then once we've got our heads together we'll figure something out."

Matt leaves and Jeff defiant against the very nature of the human body itself, stays with Rose. Awake by her side waiting for her to come back to him.


	6. Team Extreme?

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

Rose wakes up and finds Jeff sitting beside her bed.

R- "Jeff? The match what happened?"

She tries to get up, wincing as her head begins to cloud with the flooding pain she remembered from only the night before.

J- "It's ok Rose."

He gently forces her back down on the bed. He attempts to look reassuring but even the infamous Jeff Hardy can't hide his happiness and soon a large smile sneaks across his face.

J- "It was a disqualification, because of Edge. Do you remember?"

R- "All I remember is the bastard hitting me"

She looks down at the dressings covering her stomach and chest. Hoping that the strapping had been put on by the doctors only. And imagining the embarrassing situation if she had been too heavy for the doctors to lift. What if they had needed help from one of the superstars. She knew who the closest would have been at the time. 'Great work rose. Wonder if prince charming enjoyed the view'. She blushed at her thoughts and dug her head into the pillow.

R- "Edge got me good huh?"

J- "I'm so sorry Rose. I should have been watching your back like I promised you."

R- "You did watch my back, I mean you got me here didn't you?"

J- "But I should have done more. You're a member of team extreme now. You belong here with me and Matt. And I'll take care of you. I swear it Rose. You've got me from now on."

Rose sighed. In a moment of inescapable bliss, she decided to give in. So what if she let herself be taken care of for a while. Even if she had entered the WWE hoping to never simply be arm candy to another superstar. She realised now that with her injuries from last night it was either that or lose her momentum entirely. And besides it wouldn't be too bad to spend more time with Jeff. She looked at him. He smiled weakly back at her fearing her independence would turn down her place in team extreme. She couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't. She knew there was something between them and her curiosity to know just where it would lead won her over. She reached out and took his hand. And looking into his eyes said

R- "Mmmmmm"

She closed her eyes and let go of her stubborn nature.

R- "It feels good to belong"


	7. Revenge 'with leather'

**I do not own Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

Rose is out for the next month but she still manages the Hardy's for all their matches.

3 Weeks after her injury Rose accompanies Jeff and Matt in a match against Rated RKO

(Randy Orton + Edge)

The Hardy's win the match but as Matt makes the pin on Randy, Edge grabs a chair. Matt meets the 3 count but as he rises gets hit with a headshot from Edge and is sent back down to the mat. Jeff runs to help him but is met halfway by Randy. The two begin a fight of their own. Edge takes off his leather belt and wraps it around Matts throat. Matt tries to struggle against his aggressor to no avail. Soon becoming caught in the repetition of rebelling then paying for it with the excruciating pain that followed. His eyes start to blur but he can still see a figure. A girl. Rose. Running towards him and pulling Edge away. But Edge is on the attack again. Hitting Rose hard on her already sore ribs. She winces and curls over, grasping her ribs and crying in pain. But she can't afford to lose concentration and she pays for it. Edge turns on her with the belt and whips her across the back as she is lent forwards. She snaps back upright, crying again. A sound that sunk into the hearts of her partners Matt and Jeff. Matt, hearing her pain struggles to his feet and drawing Edges attention. He drops the belt then approaches Matt from behind. Giving time for Rose to recover from the last blows. She instinctively reaches for the belt and stalks after Edge. Leaving Edge unaware til it is too late she slips the leather over his head and violently tugs it around his neck. He attempts to fight back but it's useless as her hold only increases as he struggles. Soon he starts to fade but she doesn't loosen her grip. Instead she starts to laugh. A laugh of pure glee, harmonised with Edges helpless moans of pain. Sounding almost angelic to the ears of Matt Hardy who regained himself and helped Jeff finish off Randy. Matt then grabs the belt, still attached round Edges neck. He uses his weight to build momentum then sends Edge flying towards the turnbuckle. He hits hard and falls flat on the mat finally unconscious and defeated.

Rose and the Hardy's leave the ring supporting each other. Behind them Edge is left beaten and bruised much to the pleasure of the fans. Who still jeer him despite the obvious fact that he can't hear them any more.


	8. I love the insane ones

**I do not own Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

Week 7

The Hardy's VS 'Jobbers'

Hardy's def jobbers

After the match the lights black out. Undertakers bell tolls through the arena. And Matt and Jeff stop dead in middle of their celebrations. But Rose does not. Instead she stalked up and down the ropes, like a panther at the zoo. She'd been waiting for this. Waiting for Taker to come back and get his revenge. And she was ready. Fully healed and riled up from her previous destruction of Edge.

Unbeknown to Rose, Undertaker had watched that match with a large smirk on his face. He thoroughly enjoyed watching Edge being beaten by a rising Diva. A diva that he wanted to see go far. But who had been in the unfortunate circumstance of either insanely attacking him or letting her team mates be slaughtered. She had chosen to attack. A move that had only been successful with the aid of her partners. He didn't want to hurt her but if she stood in his way of getting his chance at those two Hardy punks he would put her down.

As the eerie blue light fills the arena and fog lifts from 'neath the floor, Undertaker enters the ring. The two Hardy's shy away into the corner knowing what's coming and obviously deciding to run. But Rose clearly is thinking along another, more painful, line of thought. She stands between Taker and her friends and steps straight up to his face. Meeting his stare with one of equal determination. Her eyes, normally a calm ocean blue, now are filled with crashing waves and violent currents, enough to carry any man to the depths of hell.

The Hardy's look on in horror. Then decide to intervene. They grab her by the waist and drag her out of the ring and backstage. Away from the Undertaker who looks deadlier than ever.

-Backstage.

Jeff and Matt scuffle against Rose who wants to get back out to the ring.

J- "Enough"

R- "No it's not. I have to show him I'm not scared."

J- "I understand that but it's not worth getting yourself killed."

R- "But-"

M- "Forget about it Rose. Like Jeff said it's not worth it."

R- "FINE"

She storms off into the showers. Matt shakes his head.

M- "Why are the pretty ones always insane"

J- "I love the insane ones"


	9. Slowly, Softly, Sweetly

**I do not own Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

PPV Unforgiven

Backstage

Rose is stretching in one of the corridors. Jeff has been searching for her around the arena and is rewarded by his view of her when he finally does find her. She is stretching her calves and is bent forward in a tantalising position to any man. It is only after she is done with her calves that he approaches her.

J- "Rose, hey"

R- "Hey Jeff"

J- "Um look I wanted to wish you luck for tonight. I mean not that you need it, but ummm. I mean you're a great wrestler and a really beautiful girl, ah women. So I just, well I really need to tell you that I, ummm, I –"

He stops as Rose decides to put him out of his misery. Kissing him slowly, softly, sweetly. Her silk like hand caressing his forehead and sleekly running through his rainbow hair. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her body. He submitted without hesitation. This girl was different, this girl was dangerous but he didn't care. He only wanted to be closer to her. His heart ignored all the warnings. He wanted, no needed to know more. To love her, to lust for her, to understand her. And above all he longed to lose himself in the lush Edens of her oh so innocent heart.

As is the fashion at times of such passion a third party will always become involved. This showed itself through Matt Hardy appearing in the corridor only seconds after the pairs lips had met. When he sees them together his eyes narrow. And he quickly calls Jeff away.

M- "Jeff come on Vince wants to see us before the show"

Rose and Jeff pull away from each other. They take one last look at each other then walk away in different directions. Just as Jeff disappears behind a door Rose stops. Thinking: 'If Matt was right and they had to see Vince she should be there. After all she was there manager and partner.' This and the longing to spend more time with Jeff convinced her to turn around and follow them. A decision that would have drastic consequences.

**Ok there we go, they are finally together. But what about Matt? I've been trying to keep him as a sensible character but his reaction to this should give you an idea about his role in the plot to come.**


	10. What was that?

**I do not own Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

M- "What was that?"

J- "Nothing"

M- "Didn't look like it"

J- "It was nothing man, nothing"

M- "Bro I know you better than anyone and right now I'm worried about you, Jeff. That girl is dangerous. You saw what she did to Edge."

J- "That was for you Matt-"

M- "And she certainly didn't shy away from the Undertaker did she?"

J- "No but-"

M- "But nothing Jeff"

Matt clenches his hair in anger and turns away from his brother.

M- "You know what Jeff I can handle this stuff with Vince on my own"

J- "No Matt come on. I know your upset but if Vince wants us then we all go. As a team."

M- "Really Jeff 'cos right now it doesn't feel like we're a team at all."

J- "What do you mean by that?"

M- "I mean that you and Rose can watch your own back tonight."

He walks away.

J- "What no, Matt, come on Matt.

Jeff called out after him. Realising that his brother his way too pissed off to be reasoned with at the moment Jeff gives up. He sighs and turns around. Only to find Rose standing behind him. By the look on her face it is obvious that she heard most of their conversation.

R- "I'm so sorry Jeff. It's my fault Matt and you are fighting."

He puts his arm around her and taking the offer she puts her head on his shoulder.

J- "It's not your fault and I know Matt. He'll be back he's just angry that I'm distracted. It happens a lot. See he really wants to win the titles at the moment. He's probably gone to see Vince so it's just you and me tonight."

He strokes her hair and escorts her to the lockers. Once there he quietly explains the situation to Roses friends, Helena who promises to take care of her for the night. While Jeff takes care of their match tonight.

**Poor Jeff. But I had to make a conflict between the brothers. Fights always make things interesting. Love yous all, keep up the reviews.**


	11. No Sir

**I do not own any of the WWE superstars used in this story.**

**I do own Rose.**

The show begins…….

Vince is in the ring. He calls out Rose. Her entrance music plays (kill caustic by AFI) and she struts to the ring accompanied by Jeff, who holds her hand.

V- "Jeff what the hell are you doing here? I called Rose not you. Get out of here."

Jeff holds the rope up as Rose gets into the ring. Then turns with a defiant look to Vince.

J- "No Sir"

Vince looks shocked but he quickly recovers with an angry growl. Stepping closer to Jeff.

V- "What did you just say?"

Stepping up to Vince Jeff faces him meeting his deadly gaze.

J- "I said no."

He turns now towards the audience showing his disinterest in Vince and his loyalty to his fans.

J- "Although Matt is not here right now we are still team extreme."

He looked at Rose and winked. The crowd roared in approval. '_That was it'_ Rose thought. She had now been accepted as the newest member of team extreme. Not only by Jeff, but the fans. She still wondered about Matt though. Why didn't he agree with her and Jeff being together?

Jeff walked around the ring, playing to the fans. Then he took his position next to Rose and put his arm around her. When the crowd had settled from the clear body language of the two superstars Vince said his piece.

V- "Fine then you littlie punk. If you really want to stay, All the more fun for me."

Jeff didn't like Vince's tone. What was he planning?

V- "Now anyway Rose, you've been in the WWE for almost eight weeks now and well, I've gotta say you haven't been making many friends now have you?

Rose went to challenge the statement but didn't get a chance.

V- "No you haven't. In fact the only thing you have made is enemies."

R- "Where are you going with this Vince?"

She said suspiciously.

V- "Where am I going with it? Well you see I have an idea. An idea that is going to shoot you through the ranks of stardom."

He pointed star gazingly towards the roof. Jeff turned to Rose and whispered-

J- "This is not going to be good baby."

V- "You see, tonight's main event is going to be Miss Rose here versus (dramatic pause) the Undertaker!"

Rose smiled and Jeff's jaw dropped. It was obvious that Jeff was unhappy about the match. But Vince McMahon looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he began to leave the ring.

J- "What the hell. You can't do that"

Jeff tried to go after Vince but Rose pulled him back.

V- "Watch me"

He spat back.

R- "Jeff it's ok"

She said to him, placing her soft hand on his neck, trying to calm him down before he did something stupid.

J- "No it's not ok Rose you'll be killed."

A seemingly soft spot in Vincent Kennedy McMahon made a much needed appearance. Hearing Jeff so concerned he turned back.

V- "I tell you what Jeff. If your that concerned about her I'll make it a handicap match."

The crowd jumped to there feet screaming for more.

Jeff put his hands on his head in frustration.

J- "Oh no"

Rose pulled him into a hug. She knew he didn't want to fight the undertaker, only she had wanted this. But he was about to face him anyway and she knew he was unprepared. In a small compensation she passionately kissed him like she had earlier that night. Jeff kissed her back just as intensely. His lips forming a cheeky smirk as her heard his fans wolf whistle and cheer, and his female fans cry out in jealousy.

V- "Oh yes Jeff."

He failed to stop the two pashing inside the ring but did catch some of the attention of the fans. He looked to them and they seemed to make the decision for him.

V- "You know I don't think your fans can wait till later tonight. Lets do this right now. Ring the damn bell."

With these last words he walked into the back, whilst a referee ran out into the ring. Soon the Undertakers music sounded and he made his way. Rose and Jeff broke apart. Knowing that if they fought their way through this match they could continue this later. Jeff used it as motivation to give himself the courage to face the undertaker unprepared.

The match was a blur for Rose. She was pushing her body to its limit. Finding her self, at some points unable to even walk, from shear exhaustion. But she kept fighting. Reaching into reserves she was unaware she ever had. Every time Undertaker hit her she would get up. Soon it frustrated him and he got angry. NOT A GOOD THING. Jeff tried to defend her as much as he could. But his highflying moves were no match for takers strength. Jeff would be caught mid air then slammed down hard on the mat. Even when Rose sacrificed herself to distract him, when Jeff was ready to land a move. She would be flung from his back like a rag doll. But like always she got up. The two began to finally start to notice some damage to the dead man 30 minutes into the match. But both of them were bleeding and too weak to keep up constant attacks. As taker beat Jeff down to the mat Rose climbed the ropes and attempted a hurricana move. She leapt through the air and hooked her shins around the Undertakers head. She swung her body trying to knock Undertaker off his feet. At first she thought she had done it. But she felt a jolt and her swing was stopped in mid air. Undertaker had grabbed her legs and he now reversed her moment. And flung out of the ring. Her featherweight status only propelled her further as he flailing body cleared the ropes then the barricade. She landed hitting the recently abandoned chairs of the fans. When she opened her eyes again she was surrounded by fans, who grabbed her arms and helped her up. She winced as her shoulder stung in pain and she lent down to pop her knee back into place. Then she turned and started to climb over the chairs to get back to her lover Jeff who was barely conscious on the edge of the mat. But something tugged her back. One of the fans, a team extreme supporter wearing Jeff's armbands, hadn't let go of her. The boys face was full of fear and he refused to let Rose go back near Taker.

??- "It's safer her Rose"

R- "I have to keep fighting. And who am I to run from him when he has what I love"

The boy smiled and nodded. Letting Rose leap over the chairs and barricade and roll back into the ring. Just in time to stop Taker from having another go at Jeff. She punched him but he punched her back harder, knocking her backwards and picking her up by the legs. In her mind she knew this would be it. She had fought as hard as she could and knowing that at least Jeff would not suffer taking this final blow, she laid back and let Undertaker lift her for 'The Last Ride'.

In the air everything seemed like it was in slow motion. She could see the crowd watching her. Some getting ready to close their eyes, others their eyes glued to the mat that she would soon be smashed upon. In the slow, slow seconds she was above them all something changed. All the eyes in the arena left her. People began screaming and shouting. '_God let it be Jeff.' _She wanted him to come and save her. But she knew that he was beyond recover-

Announcer1- "What the hell is he doing here."

Announcer2- "Oh Mr McMahon is not going to be happy about this"

The next thing Rose knew she was on the mat. She rolled over and saw Matt Hardy taking out a lot of aggression on The Undertaker with a steel chair. Once Taker was down Matt ran to get Rose out of the ring and urged her up the ramp. But she refused to go not without Jeff. She turns and ran back helping her lover to his feet and backstage to a waiting doctor. Rose waited until the doctor let her in see Jeff when he was fully conscious.

J- "Rose"

Jeff sighed. Relieved that she was ok.

R- "Jeff"

She hugged him, careful to avoid his aching lower back.

J- "I couldn't see you, where-"

R- "It's alright baby. I got thrown into the crowd. But I'm fine. No big injuries."

J- "Ah good."

He lay back on the medic bench. Wincing at the pain in his lower back. He heard Rose sigh and turned over to look at her while the trainers worked on his back.

J- "You should go cool down Rose. It's been a hard match and I'm sure your looking forward to a hot shower."

R- "What about you?"

J- "I'll be there soon. Hehe when would I ever miss you in the shower."

Rose laughed to herself. And walked away. He had never actually seen her in the showers. Then she realised just how much more confidence Jeff had now, with her.

**Didn't really know who to support. Rose or the Undertaker. They are both so awesome. Really wanna know what you guys think about this chapter, especially with Matt.**


	12. Battered and Bruised

**I do not own Matt or Jeff**

**I do own Rose.**

Rose entered the showers covered, wrapped in a towel. She turned on the hot water and dunked her head beneath the spray. She sighed, now understanding when Jeff called hot water a miracle. She hung her towel on the rack and threw the rest of her body beneath the jet. Her skin steamed underneath the heat and all her muscles loosen. Allowing for her to forget the pain she was in from her match tonight. She thought her survival of it was more of a miracle than hot water at the moment. The terrifying moment when she had been flung from the ring kept replaying in her mind. The slow motion feeling of being thrown into the crowd, the scary seconds when she woke up and saw Jeff alone and that one fan, all happened to her in less than a minute. Yet it seemed that it had lasted an age. She ran her hands through her wet hair. She considered dying it purple to suit her new persona. Fans had started to call her the purple Rose, since she always wore a purple corset and skirt to her matches. '_I'm sure Jeff would love to dye my hair for me'. _She thought to herself, stroking her soft locks. When she heard someone enter the showers behind her. _'Speaking of the devil'. _

She turned around to greet Jeff.

R- "Hey bab-"

But it was Matt. He smirked at her calling him babe.

R- "Oh ah"

She grabbed her towel and covered herself.

R- "Sorry Matt. Thought you were your brother."

M- "I know."

He stepped closer to her. Rose turned off the shower. So that she could hear him.

R- "Ah what are you doing here?"

M- "Just checking that your ok after that match tonight"

R- "Um yeah thanks a lot for watching my ass tonight. I owe you one. But Matt I have to ask. Why did you do it? I mean the last I saw of you, you had abandoned the team because of me."

M- "Well you are a beautiful girl Rose. Who wouldn't have saved you?"

Rose begins to feel uncomfortable.

R- "I've never heard you talk about me like that. I thought you only cared about winning?"

M- "That's not true. I care about you Rose. I mean, really care about you."

R- "What no Matt come on. Jeff's your brother"

M- "Jeff doesn't deserve you"

He said in a menacing tone. Rose was getting scared. She took a step back against the wall.

M- "Your far too beautiful, talented, perfect for him. You are perfect Rose."

She takes another step back.

M- "So perfect that I need to have you. I want to so god damn much Rose."

R- "No Matt!"

He grabs her and pushes her against the wall and forces his body hard against hers.

R- "Matt you're hurting me. Please. Matt!"

He held her head and kissed her. Soon she stopped struggling and Matt loosened his hold on her. Rose lent close to him. A look of malice in her eyes, she whispers;

R- "I love Jeff, I will never love you"

With this she knees Matt in the gut and pushes past him. But he grabs her ankle and she falls to the tiles. His hold on her ankle moved to her leg and her struggle to get away from him only lead to her battered body being pinned by him.

R- "Matt stop!"

She screamed. His hands tear away her towel and she digs her nails into his back trying to stun him so she could scramble away. He yells in pain then slaps her. As he does the shower door opens and Jeff is standing in the doorway. He threw Matt off Rose with such force that Matt collided head first with the tiled wall. Matt just laid there, his head cut open, unconscious lying in a pool of blood.

Jeff picked up a shaking Rose, wrapped a towel around her, and as he had done from Edge he carried her away from harm. Only this time Roses attacker had been his own brother. He could not chase the thought from his mind. That he himself had played a part in such abuse. Could he, Jeff Hardy become his brother Matt. A man who callously had taken advantage of a defencless and injured girl. He looked down at Rose, shivering in his arms. Could he one day do as his brother had done? Would he betray her?

**Soz to any Matt fans but come on you couldn't see that Matt was gunna try to rape her until he actually did it.**


	13. Aftermath

**I do not own Jeff, or Vince**

**I do own Rose and Helena.**

Raw Anniversary show:

Last night Jeff had left Rose at her friend Helena's house. He had know it wasn't the best idea to stay with her that night, after all it had been his brother who had tried to rape her. And he knew that Helena would take care of her, probably even go after Matt once she knew what had happened. Jeff could trust Helena, unlike he could trust himself. Not after what Matt had done.

Jeff walks out of McMahon's office. Rose is waiting outside for him. It's obvious that he's told McMahon what happened. His eyes filling with tears he looks at Rose. Seeing her had come earlier than he'd expected and he still wasn't ready for it.

J- "Vince knows about last night. His guys found Matt after we left."

Rose looked down at her feet. Trying not to remember what had happened.

R- "Oh"

J- "Matts getting transferred to smackdown"

She looks up

R- "What!"

Jeff starts walking away

J- "He deserves it Rose"

She walks after him

R- "I know Jeff but I don't understand why Vince would willingly break up the Hardy's"

Jeff keeps walking trying to avoid facing her.

R- "You're the biggest money makers here."

He starts walking faster.

R- "Jeff wait. He could have just transferred me. Why would he lose so much money on one superstar. Jeff enough-

She grabs his hand and forces him up against a wall.

R- "What is he planning Jeff ?"

Jeff finally looks her in the eye. He'd been crying all this time, his green eyes deep and empty. She hadn't seen him like this before. She now knew the severity of what Matt had done. He hadn't just betrayed her he had betrayed his brother. And Rose knew that even though Jeff wanted to hate him, to hurt him for what he did, he couldn't. Matt was and always would be his brother. Now his brother was gone and Jeff knew that soon Rose would be as well, If Vince McMahon had his way.

Broken, Jeff looked away from her.

J- "Rose they want us apart. That's how they're gunna make their money Rose, using us, our relationship."

Shocked Rose loosened her grip on him and he pulled away from her. He ran off through the arena, not wanting to see her face, that gorgeous face, telling him that everything is going to be ok.

Rose knew where he was going but decided to wait before following him. He needed time to face what was going to happen. And she needed time alone. She went and sat in the change rooms for an hour or so, helping the other Diva's get dressed. It was a girl thing. Now and again someone would ask her what was wrong and she simply answered "_It's the stress of the job_". This they all understood and dropped the subject. But Helena knew all to well that it was not that simple. But she didn't ask questions. She never did, only offering support when needed, or encouraging others to mind their own business. She was a good friend. And Rose knew she would need her over the next few weeks, whilst McMahon put her through her paces.

H- "You should go make sure he's ok"

R- "I know (sigh) I know."

She trudged out of the room and towards the crew members area. She climbed some rigging equipment until she reached the lighting rigs at the top of the arena. She walked along it for 50metres or so until she saw Jeff. Sitting with his legs hanging over the sides. _'Always a daredevil'_ she thought.

R- "Jeff?"

He looked up, finding her standing behind him. He moved over so that she could join him. She sat down and waited a while before she confronted him. They both knew it was coming.

R- "Jeff, I'm only just getting used to this business. I love it but it also has its hard times. But through all those hard times I've had I've always been able to come back to you. And you would tell me that it's going to be ok, and you would take care of me. But now everything's changed. And honestly I don't know what to do. All I know is that my heart is still beating, and right now, it's beating for you. I can't deny my heart, it's what gives me the strength to keep fighting, and now it tells me to keep fighting for you. I don't know what's coming. I have no idea what's going to happen to us. Maybe we can survive this, or maybe we can't. But as long as I have these feelings for you, I will not back down from anything they throw at us. That is if you still want there to be an us? "

She waited for a reply. But the seconds ticked by into minutes and he still could not even look at her. Starting to get angry that he could not even tell her it was over she got up. Taking one last look at her Jeff Hardy, she turned and began to leave. Til she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jeff Hardy spun her around, and holding her in his arms, above millions of fans cluelessly watching Raw, kissed her more passionately than he had kissed anyone before. The kiss forcing her to the cold metal of the walkway, Jeff on top of her, still locked in their passionate hold. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed her neck. In her mind she knew this was an- '_I don't want to leave you'_ kiss.

Then she heard him whisper in her ears

J- "As long as I'm as good for you, like you said before, I will always be yours. And you will always be mine."

He continued to kiss her for almost another hour, whilst beneath them they could hear the fans scream and chant at the match's. But stopped quiet suddenly when Mr McMahon entered the ring. He announced that the WWE Champion ship would be vacated and that the contenders for it would face each other at Wrestlemania. He then continued to talk about the tag teams and talked about Matt leaving. Then he began to mention that he wanted to shake things up a little bit on the road to Wrestlemania this year. Jeff and Rose scrambled down to the ring entrance making it there just in time to be called out by Vince.

They had only just gotten halfway down the ramp when Vince interrupted the choirs of screaming fans.

V- "Now look you two. Your one of the biggest tag teams around these days. And well I think you've proven yourselves enough to be offered a title opportunity."

He paused for effect. Rose and Jeff were not impressed by his puppetry.

V- "That's right folks. Jeff Hardy will be named number 1 contender for the WWE championship at Wrestlemania."

The crowd screamed and Rose knew Jeff was just as excited. He had wanted his share of gold for a long time now. He missed it dearly and craved to have it again.

V- "And his opponent will be none other than-"

Another pause. '_Dammit Vince'_

V- "The Purple Rose!"

The crowd didn't scream or cheer. They just stood there, angry, shocked, scared. Just like Rose and Jeff were.

R- "No"

She turned to Jeff

R- "No"

She blubbered. Watching Jeff wide eyed and his jaw flung open.

J- "They're gunna destroy us Rose."

Amongst the silence they looked around at the dumbstruck fans. Then slunk away back behind the curtain, still not saying a word, barely breathing at all.

**I know what you're thinking, even I wanted to let them be happy for a while. But happiness doesn't make a good storyline.**

**Love you all**

**Don't forget to review. I'm always happy to hear your opinions.**


	14. Come on, fight me!

**I do not own any WWE superstar in this story.**

**I do own Rose and Helena.**

Rose stood in shock. She sucked in deep breathes and held onto her nerves, with her teeth dug sharply into her bottom lip. This was going to be hard. Harder than she knew. She tied up her boots with shaking hands. '_I can't do this' _she repeated out loud, over and over again, shaking her head.

U- "Yes you can"

R- "What?"

Rose shot upright and spun around. Undertaker was standing in a dark corner behind him. His voice roughly echoed at her.

U- "Fight him Rose. Your as black as me and one day you will be as strong as me. But you must fight him."

R- "Why, why should I fight if only to lose what I love?"

U- "Because sooner or later we all lose what we love. Darkness leaches in and tears us from what we want the most. Your darkness is fear and soon it will have you."

R- "But I don't want the gold, so I don't want to fight. All I want is Jeff but Jeff wants the gold."

U- "You know you deserve that gold just as much as he does. So you must fight out of fairness. And even if you don't fight Jeff will be taken from you anyway."

R- "What? If you know something please tell me?"

U- "Just fight him Rose. Fight the fear. And you will win, in time, when the darkness has surrounded you and you are nothing but black."

The lights flashed on and off and the Undertaker was gone from sight. And Rose was only more confused than before. She finished doing up her boots then walked to the curtain. All the while thinking about what he had said. She knew that if she wanted to keep Jeff she would have to give up her chance at the title but was she actually capable of doing that. Giving up something she had worked equally as hard to achieve. She saw Jeff walk up to the curtain. The two hadn't spoken since the night before when Jeff had asked her to forfeit from the title shot. He was still waiting for her reply, but he would be waiting a little longer. Her head was still a mess of emotions and ambition. His music played and he strutted through the billowing black veil. Rose could hear the fans scream for him as he got into the ring. She heard Jillian call her name and then the familiar sound of the AFI song 'kill caustic' flooded through the arena. Faking her confidence she burst through the curtain. Making a formation with her hands, representing her persona of the Rose. She made her way down the ramp. High-fiving as many fans as she could, then climbed into the ring. Rose and Jeff stood face to face till the bell rang and Jeff instantly clothes-lined her flat onto the mat. '_He can't be serious?' _She gets up and turns back to him. Again he knocks her to the mat, this time with a fist to her jaw. _'He is serious.'_

J- "Get up Rose. Come on fight me."

He yelled at her.

'_What is he doing?' _She thought as she pulled herself up again. This time she didn't turn to face him. Instead she ran at the ropes and performed a reverse springboard Hurricana. Finally knocking him down, she waited for him to recover before attacking again. The fight continued like this for over 30 minutes. Jeff would strike at Rose and she would try to dodge it and counter, but she couldn't block every hit. And when Jeff landed a hit it was a heavy one. The process of hit then be hit continued until it had almost been an hour. By now they were both extremely tired. After a vicious DDT neither of them got back up. Rose got her head together just in time to hear the referee shout 8...9...10. The bell rang but Jeff and Rose just laid on the floor. Too tired and sore to force themselves to their feet. Rose heard the crowd scream and then felt someone help her up.

H- "Come on girl. I gotcha."

Helena slung Roses arm around her shoulder and helped her up towards the entrance.

R- "Thanks Hel"

H- "It's alright mate. Let's just go and get you cleaned

up huh"

R- "But what about Jeff?"

H- "Shannon's got him"

Sure enough the boys followed them through the curtain. Jeff forced Shannon off him and told him to take Helena and go. He didn't look that tired anymore, rejuvenated by his anger. At first Helena refused to go ,but Rose knew her and Jeff had to talk, and nodded for her to leave. After Shannon and Helena had left, Jeff let loose.

J- "What the hell was that?"

R- "Come on Jeff I deserve that title as much as you do"

J- "Rose just lay down. I don't want to fight you, but if you don't give up I will, and I will defeat you."

R- "Jeff you can't make me do this. I love you and I don't want to lose you but I earned my chance at the title just like you."

J-"I don't care. If you want to fight me at Wrestlemania, I won't hesitate to hurt you Rose. I want that title, more then you."

He stormed off, leaving Rose heartbroken. She was confused and felt betrayed. Holding onto her composure she ran off to the locker rooms, hopefully to find Helena.

**I hate to make Jeff seem mean and soz to his fans. But it's kinda what most male wrestlers would do in this situation.**

**Love you all and I appreciate all the reviews**


	15. It all hits the fan

**I do not own Jeff, Undertaker, Shannon or Edge. I do own Rose, Helena and Angel**

**This chapter is pretty revealing so enjoy**

Rose collapses on a bench beside Helena. She rips off her Hardy Boys shirt and throws it to the floor then covers her face with her hands.

H- "What's wrong hun? It's Jeff isn't it?"

Puling her head up Rose jumps off the bench and starts pacing.

R- "He wants me to stop pursuing the title Hel. I don't know what to do"

H- "What! Why would he do that?"

R- "Ah, I don't know"

Helena gets up and hugs her.

R- "He's just been so different lately. Something has changed in him. He's not the man I love anymore."

H- "But Rose you and Jeff. I mean he attacked his own brother to defend you."

R- "I'm starting to think that was just because I'm his property"

H- "Property. Rose I've never heard you talk about Jeff like this. Are you sure it's not just stress"

R- "No Helena I'm serious about this. The Jeff I loved would never want me to give up on my dreams and he certainly wouldn't threaten to injure me if I didn't give up"

H- "What! He threatened you?"

Helena was shocked and with each thing Rose told her she wanted to hurt that Hardy boy a hell of a lot more. Roses words had only rekindled the confusion and fear in herself. She paced the locker room back and forth until her legs gave out on her. She sat scrambled on the floor looking at her legs. Both were red and sore but one had a long bleeding scrape across it. She had gotten it tonight in a preview match against Jeff. And in two weeks at Wrestlemania she would be fighting him again. Only this time, for the title.

R- "He said that if I don't back down, that if it comes down to it at Wrestlemania, in our TLC match, he wont hesitate to hurt me"

Helena picked Rose up off the floor and put her jacket on her.

H- "Rose you've got to get a hold of yourself"

She walks her over to the bench and sits her down with her arm around her.

H- "I can see that Jeff is a different guy when he's got his eye on a belt. But I can also see that you still have some feeling for him don't you?"

Rose hides her head in Helena's shoulder. Ashamed that she obviously did still have feelings for him. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped-

J- "I'm telling you Shannon it's gunna be mine man"

Jeff and Shannon were coming. Rose froze on the spot. Then with some encouragement from Helena she ran out through the only other exit she knew, an unused door at the back of the male lockers.

S- "Sure Jeff, sure. Hey Hel baby"

H- "Hey Shannon"

They embrace and Shannon immediately pulls her into a passionate kiss. When they are finished Jeff asks her if she has seen Rose.

H- "Uh no. But I heard from Mickie James that she was pretty beaten up from your match tonight. She's probably in with the doctor"

She said sounding as sincerely as was possible. Jeff headed off to check the medics office. Helena moved to follow him. She knew if he did find Rose, that Rose would definitely not be in the mood to talk. But she looked back at Shannon. The look in his childish eyes the same that was obviously in hers. Convincing herself that Rose would be fine she strutted up to Shannon. Who reminded her of a puppy about to get a new toy.

H- "You know baby. Everyone else would have gone home by now. And the showers are totally empty"

Shannon picked her up and slung her across his shoulder. Carrying her into the showers he locked the door behind him.

Rose ran down the corridor that lay behind the door, down a flight of stairs and into another barely lit row of rooms. She passed the Medics room then on further. She recognised where she was when she saw the boiler room. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her and knew this was not a safe place to be.

E- "Rosie long time no see"

R- "Edge what do you want and don't call me Rosie"

He was approaching her slowly.

E- "Oh that's right only your lover boy calls you Rosie"

She was unknowingly backing herself into a corner near one of the doors.

E- "But tell me Rose"

He was close to her now. Putting his hands up on the wall around her. Stopping her from running.

E- "Do you really love him back"

He moved his hand to hold her face and the other held her still by the waist.

E- "Because he doesn't love you"

He kissed her. Roughly, harshly, without emotion, exactly as Matt had. Just as Jeff rounded the corner and found the two of them. He didn't say anything. He only stared at Rose who struggled out of Edges kiss. Her eyes still squinted from the struggle, she saw Jeff. She felt the heavy hands of Edge release her and heard the thud of him hitting the ground. She saw him scamper away. She faced Jeff but before she could open her mouth to defend herself she felt his hand hit her face. She fell to the ground, her cheek burning.

R- "Jeff!"

But it was too late. Through her tear filled eyes she saw him storming off. Not looking back.

She lay there sobbing. Her mental strength, to even pull herself up, was gone. She had lost her love. And in her minutes huddled on the floor she had convinced herself that she had betrayed him. She had let Edge trick her. She could only imagine how she could fight him in 2 weeks at Wrestlemania. She was a wreck and she knew it.

Foot steps, echo in the dark. It wasn't Jeff. He wouldn't come back for her again. And they were too light. Almost fleeting, as if the person was barely touching the ground as they stepped.

??- "ROSE?"

She heard a voice. Not a strong voice or a commanding voice. Just a voice, floating through the darkness. Calling her back to the floor where she lay. Not a betrayer, not a cheater or heartbreaker, But a girl. A girl who it appeared had lost everything.

A hand. Course and weathered, it grabbed her and pulled her back to her feet. She tried to gather her senses and control her self but it didn't work. Then the thought of Edge ran through her mind. Was it Edge? Had he come back for more? She systematically struggled against her rescuer.

?? - "It's ok Rose it's me"

She still couldn't recognise the voice. But it calmed her down and she walked with him as he helped her into one of the rooms. She felt him lay her down on something soft. Her tired body immediately fell asleep. The stranger sat beside her stroking her forehead until she was soundly dreaming.

Rose awoke, hearing rough voices. She kept still, pretending that she was still asleep.

U- "She can't stay with us"

"She's got no where else to go."

U- "You should never have brought her here"

"So I should have left her like that?"

U- "She belongs with them Angel."

"I couldn't leave her father. Not like that. She doesn't deserve all the shit they've put her through. She could be like us, don't deny what you know."

U- "Why not that's what you are doing. I warned you about girls around here. They aren't who they seem to be.'

"She is. She deserves better than him"

U- "Your saying she deserves to live like us? In the darkness?"

"No I just. I just see the light in her and I see it being torn away."

Undertaker looks away from his son. He knows it's true. Being with 'them' was killing Rose. He saw it when she fought. And in the broken, limp body laying on Angels bunk. Determination and loyalty, wasted on a life that she would never have. He knew she would find her way down the dark halls and into the unknown where he and his son stayed. Angel knew her heart and not even the Undertaker could deny Angels affinity with the light. But was this the right way?

U- "Angel you're taking her back before the match. And she is fighting Jeff at Wrestlemania. It's how everything has to be. After we know that her life with them is over she can stay with us, but she's your responsibility."

"I'll take care of her. She needs to be 100 if she's fighting Jeff in a TLC."

Undertaker opened the door to leave Angel alone with Rose.

U- "I hope you know what your doing angel. I hope this girl is worth it"

Angel looked at Rose.

A-"She is, I know she is"

**Hope everyone is starting to like Angel. He's based on one of best men i know so i'm sure you will. And who wouldn't like Undertakers kid. Hopefully we'll find out more about him in a few chapters time, till then, be prepared for the TLC match at Wrestlemania. Expect blood, sweat, Matt and tears.**

**Love you all.**

**Keep up the reviews**


	16. Purple Haze

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known WWE superstar used in this story. But I wish I did.**

**Here we go the finale of the rose story concerning the persona of the purple rose.**

Wrestlemania 24:

In the car park

Jeff is waiting for Rose in the car park. He wondered if she would come or not. He didn't expect her to. Their relationship had fallen apart. He had become obsessed with the title, and Rose, with other men. Jeff could see Edge kissing her even now. Wrapping his stale cold lips on hers. And Angel. He'd seen Angel eying her off before. He gritted his teeth and lent against on of the trucks. Turning around and looking beyond the bonnet he smirked at someone in the darkness. '_She'd better come'_ he thought. At last a side stage door squeaked open and Rose appeared.

R- "Jeff!"

J- "Rose!"

They embraced. Rose practically running into his arms. He held her tighter than he had ever before. Hoping that he would remember this moment. The last moment they would have together. Until it was over. He lent back out of the hug, their arms still locked.

R- "Jeff I'm sorry about the match and Edge. I tried to fight him off, I tried. I never meant to upset you. I never want to hurt you."

J- "I'm so sorry Rose."

R- "Huh, Jeff for what?"

J- "Please forgive me"

R- "What did you do? Jeff?"

He broke arms and pushed her way from him.

R– "You're scaring me Jeff"

Rose is suddenly hit in the back with a metal pole, held by Matt Hardy. She falls into Jeff, who steps back and lets her fall to the ground. Then walks into the arena. They did have a match tonight after all. Behind him he can hear Matt still swinging the pole, and Rose, squealing every time it hit her.

The Match

Wrestlemania 24 :

Jeff Hardy vs The (Purple) Rose

Jeff s music plays. He walks out slowly at first his head hung in shame. But as he approaches the ring he looks up at the title, suspended 14ft above the ring. The roar of the crowd echoing through his head, pounding the very blood that beats through his heart and races through his veins. This moment is his, his alone. He had made his decision and altered the very web of fate to get here. Now, one last betrayal and he would have his prize, the belt as a testament to his skill. Roses music plays. Rose stumbles down the ramp beaten and bloody. The crowd are in awe at her sudden drop in condition, but can only watch as she crawls into the ring.

The bell rings:

The match goes just as Jeff expected, it's absolute slaughter. Rose gets up again and again in futile efforts to avenge each blow. Her lover shows no mercy. He knows that if he doesn't destroy her now she will simply get up and keep fighting.

32minutes into the match:

She tired now and fruitlessly attempts to struggle as Jeff throws her out of the ring and onto the concrete floor. The momentum slams her into the barricades and she lies their seemingly unconscious. She pulls herself to her feet and Jeff knows it's time. Time to finish her. He sets up a 14foot ladder in the centre of the ring. He picks up Rose and pulls her to the top of the ladder with him. At the top he can practically feel the title only inches above his head. But he can't reach for it, not yet. Not until Rose is taken care of. He holds her in his arms and blows her a kiss, then throws her through the air. Rose hears the wind whipping around her head. She knows it's over now, she wouldn't survive this fall. In her mind she could see it all. 2 years to recover, and when she did return, would it ever be the same. Would the crowd ever love her, sheer for her as they had when she stood beside Jeff. She thought he had loved her, but it was clear he loved gold more, would she ever be loved by a man again. Truly loved. It didn't matter now, anyway. When she hit the ground she wouldn't remember any of this. Her head would definitely be opened up and any residue of what she and the Hardy Boyz had shared would be lost. Lost in her blood, that was about to be shed, on the foolish idea that she was loved. Closing her eyes, she accepts that she was played by Jeff. About to hit the ground, she feels cold hands around her. She forced her eyes open. Angel's icy blue eyes hit hers. He had caught her, but why she didn't know. All she knew was that when everyone had turned their backs on her Angel was their to catch her when she fell. They passed through the curtain she saw Undertaker, he was entering the ring and looked really, really pissed off. '_Jeff is dead'_ Rose thought before she lost consciousness and stumbled into the dark, into the black.

**Ok I'm sorry it had to be so harsh with Jeff. But you can't have new life without death. Hope everyone is warming up to Undertaker and his boy.**

**Once again reviews are always appreciated.**

**Don't worry this is not the end of Rose. She will return soon, although this is the death of her purple rose persona (mainly played when she is a part of the Hardy Boyz)**


	17. The Black Rose

**I do not own any known WWE star in this story.**

**Rose is my original.**

The Black Rose

"No Second Thoughts, No Mercy, No Regrets."

Backstage:

A- "You sure you're ready for this?"

U- "We've trained her as much as we can"

A- "Right, we've taught you everything we know"

BR- "And I'm eternally grateful, but now I am ready to take back what is mine."

A- "No Second Thoughts"

U- "No Mercy"

BR- "No Regrets"

Smackdown:

Undertaker and Angel are in the ring. The arena is filled by a new introduction. Marylin Manson's "The Fight Song" bursts from the speakers and Rose breaks through the curtains. She holds her hands in the air forming "The Rose" signal and flames shoot up from the floor, dancing around her. The crowd scream and jump to their feet, the return of a crowd favourite, how could they ever want more for their money? Before walking down the ramp, Rose turns back to the curtain and drags out a barely conscious Matt Hardy. She heads to the ring pulling him behind her.

BR- "For all those who don't know who this boy, this poor little child, is the famous Matt Hardy. Go ahead cheer for him, it's not he'll hear you. You see Matt"

She crouches down next to his head. Ensuring he could hear her.

BR- "This is what you call Kharma. You are a backstabbing, lying, betraying, SOB."

She stands up and loudly addresses the crowd, whilst still directing her speech towards Matt.

BR- "Matt you look kinda confused. Let me remind you. We were a team."

She kicks him in the gut.

BR- "Brother and Sister, almost too good to be true. And it was."

She kicked him again.

BR- "You used me. You turned my love against me."

Again she kicked him.

BR- "You betrayed me-"

This time it wasn't towards his gut but his tender regions.

BR- "And know I want revenge."

She turned to Undertaker and Angel and held out her hand saying-

BR- "If you please?"

They gave her a rope and she began to tie it around Matts legs. She attached the other end to the microphone hanging from the roof. Then with a wave of her hand the mic was raised and Matt was left hanging upside down, in the centre of the arena, high above the ring.

Rose nodded to Undertaker and Angel and they made their way out of the ring.

BR- "This is a warning. By making an example of Matt Hardy I am sending a message to all the superstars in the WWE. I am Rose, The Black Rose. Thanks to my new partners, I have thorns. Mess with me and they'll come out. Oh and Matt, don't' think I've forgotten about your brother. Lover Boy is next on my list."

**Ok So Rose is now with Angel and Taker and man is she dark now. But don't worry she's still going to be a baby face. Please Review, can't wait to know what everyone thinks of the new Rose.  
**


	18. A Woman Scorned

**Once again i do not own Jeff,Nitro or Melina.**

**Special thanks to Caycee who gave me a good idea for a punchline for this chapter.**

Monday Night Raw

The Parking lot:

Black Rose is sitting on top of one of the packing trucks. Waiting for someone in particular she grits her teeth. Preparing herself for one of the best acting jobs of her career. Jeff's car pulls up after what seems to be an age. She jumps down as he gets out.

BR- "Evening Jeff Baby"

Jeff jumps out of his skin. Hoping that this confrontation could have been avoided for yet another week.

J- "Rose! Look I…. I saw what you did to Matt-"

BR- "It's ok Jeff relax"

She runs her fingers through his hair. Then she leans close and whispers in his ear. When she's done she kisses him and begins to walk into the arena. Jeff looks confused but in a small way still very scared.

BR -"See you in the ring baby"

Jeff's match:

Jeff Hardy vs Johnny Nitro

Jeff and Nitro are fairly tied during the match. 15 minutes in Black Rose comes down the ring ramp. She simply stands on the side of the rope staring at Jeff with a bemused look. Distracted by Rose Jeff is pinned by Nitro from behind. 1…2...3. Rose signals the crowd then leaves.

In the ring…

Jeff sits up

N- "Haha you know what they say about a woman scorned"

J- "Ahh shit"

N- "Dude you are one screwed man"

Jeff lays back down

J- "ahuh great"

Later during the show:

Nitro 'accidentally' runs into Rose backstage.

N- "Hey Rose. Really appreciate your help out there-

BR- "I wasn't helping you I was helping myself. We just happened to have a common enemy."

N- "Well whoever it was for it was brilliant, getting revenge without even laying a finger on him. Anyway if you want a hand in getting more revenge I'm right here. Jeff's been after my title for a while. Poor idiot couldn't keep hold of it himself and now he's begging for it back. So you understand that I'll do anything to keep his grubby hands off MY gold. Including teaming with his ex-girl."

He put his palm out hoping she would agree and shake on a deal. But Black Rose hesitated.

BR- "You know I'm in this for me not a team, right?"

N- "I understand."

BR- "And don't forget. I won't hesitate to hurt anyone to get back at that sleaze."

She shook his hand and they went their separate ways.

The two work together to trick Jeff into losing his next 3 matches against Nitro. It is a positive for both partners. Nitro retains his title and Rose is slowly starting to work Jeff down into an extremely frustrated state of mind. A state of mind that would lead him to make dumb and costly mistakes. Everything was working. She was starting to work him down mentally and physically through his matches with Nitro and when she faced him in the ring in the final phases of her plan, she would defeat him in a way that every wrestler always feared, in the eyes of his fans. But Rose's interruptions not only frustrate Jeff but also Melina. Who had been acting as Nitro's valet for sometime before Roses return.

Rose had been avoiding confrontation but knew it was inevitable. Honestly she didn't really want to hurt Melina. But if she didn't back down she would become an unnecessary casualty, merely a statistic in Roses revenge.

Backstage:

Melina storms into the boiler room. She scans the dark and finds The Black Rose meditating in a shadowy corner.

M- "Bitch!"

Rose tries to ignore her.

M- "So this is where you've been hiding slut."

Ok she was just another stupid tramp, Rose knew, but she was really starting to get on her nerves.

'_Is she actually accusing ME of hiding and openly sleeping around. Oh come on. Look in the mirror girl.'_

Rose walks up to her

BR- "Call me a slut if you want. But I am no coward. I hide from no one. They hide from me."

M- "Yeah well I'm not hiding. Am I?"

_'Oh this girl is seriously an idiot'_

BR- "Look Melina, just tell me what you want"

M- "I want you to stay away from Nitro"

Rose sighed and rolling her eyes, walked back to the corner.

_'She can't be serious'_

Rose folded her legs in a meditative position and closed her eyes.

BR- "I'm not interested in men Melina. I only want revenge, not more trouble."

M- "That's bullshit. You're a liar Rose. You're nothing like you were with Jeff. Now you're with Angel and Undertaker no one trusts you anymore. Don't you see that Rose."

Melina turns to leave. Rose opens one eye and says quietly as Melina exits-

BR- "That's right, no one should trust me. Especially Jeff Hardy."

**Next chapter, will be the confrontation, so don't miss it. This was just a chapter to really establish the characteristics of 'new' black rose.**

**Thanks for reading and as always I appreciate any reviews.**


	19. Sweet Revenge

**I do not own** **Jeff or Matt Hardy or any other known WWE superstar used in this story. **

**Finally Rose gets her revenge**

The Black Rose is eagerly searching the arena halls. A new match had just been added to the line-up. An inter-gender tag team match. She didn't know for sure who Melina would partner with, but she had a hunch. As for her own partner, well if she chose Undertaker he would win the match easily, but would be in the way of her revenge. And Angel, he would be perfect, if only she could find him. If Angel didn't want to be found you would never find him, he was kind of annoying like that. Rose could see Melina down the hall. She had noticed Rose and pulled Jeff, who she had been talking to, closer to her. Melina giggled and snaked her legs around Jeff's thigh. Jeff played along, running his arms along the sides of her chest. Rose smirked -'_that's not going to work Melina'_

N- "Rose"

She spun around, finding Nitro jogging up behind her. She knew it would be bad if he saw Melina and Jeff, yet still she didn't bother to hide the two. _'If Melina wants to play it like that then so be it.' _Rose let Nitro look past her straight at Melina. Quickly, trying to cover up a puppy like whine, he coughed and turned back to Rose.

N- "Ugh. You need a partner tonight?"

BR- "Guess you're in it for revenge now."

N- "Yeah. I guess so"

Rose turned and headed down the hall, passed Melina and Jeff.

BR- "Trust me sweetie, it's much more fun, when your in it for blood."

As she walked passed her opponents she politely smiled, flashing her sharp, almost feline teeth. It was good manners after all. Taker had always taught Rose to treat the dead with respect. And those two, Jeff and Melina, were dead.

Inter-gender tag team match

Melina and Jeff Hardy vs The Black Rose and Johnny Nitro

Melina and Rose are in. Melina flips over Rose, who spin-kicks her jaw as she lands. Her jaw appears broken but Rose is too angry to care. She grabs the injured Melina as the ref tries to help her and throws her from the ring. Over the top rope and onto the floor. Showing his true colours Nitro jumps from the ropes and runs to ensure she is ok. Rose knew he wasn't ready to face what she had in store for anyone who got between her and Jeff Hardy. Still fuelled by rage Rose grabs Jeff and pulls him from the turnbuckle into the ring.

J- "It's about time you actually fought me Rose."

BR- "Oh I've been saving it Jeff, saving it for a moment when I can erase you from my thoughts once and for all, when all these people can finally see that you are not worth of their faith."

She lunges at him. Tackling him to the mat, then screaming she sends a barrage of closed fisted punches towards his face. The passion-fuelled hits open a large cut across his forehead. Jeff throws her off him and tries to regain himself. He notices the blood on his face.

J- "You bitch"

BR- "You should know, it's what you did that made me"

She is at him again, kicking him low in the gut then snapping his head back with a kick to the face. The ref tries to stop the fight but Rose pushes him away. Giving Jeff enough time to swing a shattering punch at her head. It hits, sending her spinning 180 degrees and landing hung on the ropes. Jeff runs at her. But she regains her composure in time and pulls down the ropes. Allowing Jeff to topple out of the ring headfirst. Rose straightens herself, she plays to the crowd and they fall right into her hands, turning from their support of Hardy and chanting "Finish him, Finish him". Rose pulls down on the ropes again and propels herself out of the ring. Performing a shooting star press. A crowd favourite. She lands the move perfectly on Hardy causing him to fall backwards and over the fan barricades.

He's surrounded by his 'old' fans now. And they see Rose, leaving triumphantly, their hero now lying on the ground at their feet. A realization sinks in. He wasn't everything they had made him. He was a man, who had made a mistake. He had crossed the Black Rose and he had paid for his treachery. They booed him now, throwing things at him as the doctor tried to reach him. He knew they would not return to him, not until he had proven that he was honourable.

Rose knew Jeff was finished, that was for sure. He didn't have his health, his pride or his fans. Now only one thing was left. Undertaker had taught her one very important detail about rivalries. '_Always nail the coffin shut kid. or else that lid will open and the dead will rise' _ Jeff hadn't nailed Rose's coffin shut all those months before . She wouldn't make the same mistake with him. And the final nail was coming, when she would lay claim to the title that Jeff had wanted so badly, the night he had tried to kill her.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked Roses revenge on Jeff. I need some ideas for the next part of the plot. Anyone know an interesting wrestler who they think Rose should chase for the title??. Give me a buzz with any ideas.**

**As always reviews greatly appreciated.**


	20. Back Off

**I do not own** **any known WWE superstar used in this story. **

**The hunt for the title begins.**

Backstage:

Cm Punk is strapping his arm, he's humming a tune. Drumming the lockers along with the beat, to the annoyance of the other superstars. He sees a streak of black walk passed the open locker room door.

CM- "Rose?"

The Black Rose doesn't stop walking. She doesn't have time to waste on petty competition. She wanted to focus on the champion. That was Edge, who held the WWE championship. And right now, the night when she would start her hunt for gold, she wanted to be alone in a quiet place to focus.

CM- "Rose, now I'm not one to pry but rumour is you want Edge's gold. And hell I respect that. I mean a Diva wanting to challenge a male champion. That's pretty gutsy. But you're not the only one who wants the gold. And well, I think you should back down, before you get hurt."

Rose stopped walking, making Punk almost run into her. She stood close to him and faced him eye to eye.

BR- "Hurt! If you don't back down you're going to be the one that's hurt. Newsflash Punk. I am not a little girl. I do not need protection. And I definitely do not have to listen to this shit. I've fought my way here just like you. Hell I've destroyed the Hardyz to get to where I am. So I'm going to get that title. I am going to take what I want and no petty little pipsqueak like you is going to scare me into holding back. You may be bigger than me, but I'm smarter, I'm tougher, hell I am better than most people who are twice my size."

CM- "Rose I'm warnin-"

BR- "No I'm warning you. Stay out of my way punk! I don't care if it is you or Edge who I take it from. I'm taking it anyway."

She stormed off. Rose knew she had to find an isolated place now, or she would really start to lose it.

During the show

The cutting edge:

Edge is smugly holding his WWE championship up high. Smirking at the boo's and jeers from the crowd. Once the crowd settle he picks up a microphone.

E- "Yeah, yeah. I know that you hate it, but that's exactly why I love it. I love hearing you cry, watching those tears fall as your 'champion' gets speared and his title becomes another fatality to the Rated R superstar-"

CM Punks music plays

CM- "That's exactly it Edge. That title is a fatality. In your hands that title is dead"

E- "Shut your mouth"

CM- "Make me Edge. I'm sick of your shit. You don't deserve that title. I do. The fans know that, I know that, it's just your slow Canadian mind that can't seem to catch up."

BR- "Oh don't start with the racist crap punk. I mean look at yourself boy. You don't drink, you're a little white boy, with some fancy tattoo's and you're giving him a bad time for being Canadian. You have a pepsi cap on your arm you idiot. Oh yeah you're hardcore. You scare the shit out of the coke corporates. Or is it their wives you scare. You seem to like threatening women. Unfortunately you've met a women, who really enjoys fighting back."

E- "Ok what the hell is going on here. You both want the title is that it?"

CM- "You don't have to worry about this bitch. She couldn't stand up to the big boys if she tried. She might break a nail."

BR- " Shut your mouth before I shut it for you Punk."

Black Rose took a swing at Punk. He fell back trying to dodge the blow.

BR- "See, I stand above men like you, your all arrogant cowards. And I personally can't wait to put you in your place, underneath my boot."

Punk grabbed her legs and pulled them from under her. They struggled on the floor while Edge laughed in the ring. Then finally Mr McMahons music hit the arena.

MrM- " What the hell is this? You two-"

He pointed to Rose and Punk.

MrM- "Pull yourselves together. And you Edge. Don't look so satisfied. You will be defending your title tonight."

E- "Sure I mean why should I be worried if I'm only fighting a Diva like little miss Rose here (laughs)"

BR- "That's right Edge you keep thinking that-"

MrM- "Of course you're not fighting Rose"

BR- "What? Why not? I deserve a title shot just as much as anyone."

MrM- "I know that but the fact of the matter is you're a Diva. And any heavyweight in the locker room stands a far greater chance at winning the title than you. And personally I want that title out of his hands."

BR- "You sexist pig!"

MrM- "Watch it or you'll end up fighting Umaga instead. As for tonights main event. It will be a WWE championship match of Edge versus CM Punk."

McMahon leaves after wiping the smile off Edge's face. Punk cheers confidently and pulls himself off the ground. Rose screams and pushes him back down. She runs out swearing, aware that she was about to lose control of herself, in front of her fans.

Rose is racing towards the boiler room. She had too isolate herself, deal with her demons on her own. Jeff had not only left her with the physical scares of betrayal, but also the uncontrollable anger and darkness which consumed her, when she felt weak.

Angel was sprinting to her. He grabbed her and she struggled against him. Kicking and flailing wildly.

A- "Rose please. Calm down."

BR- "I…can't...Edge…Punk!"

He pushed her against the wall and she fell to her knees.

A- "Rose try to gain control again."

BR- "I'm…sorry. I…can't…stop it"

She dug her fingers into his ribs and he toppled to the floor beside her. When she realized what she had done she scrambled to her feet. Then turned around and ran again. Fortunately she didn't see The Undertaker standing behind her and he swooped her up in his arms with one swift swing. His arms forced hers to her sides. And she could only squirm in his arms as Angel got to his feet. Gasping for breath he lent near her ear.

A- "It's ok Rose. It's me"

Rose stopped squirming. She knew that voice. Knew it wouldn't harm her. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed.

BR- "My Angel… always knows… how to control… the thorns… of a Rose."

A- "You'll get that title Rose. But you can never forget that we've given you the darkness, now you have to control it."

**Figured I would include two of your suggested superstars into the title chase. Makes it more fun.**

**I look forward to knowing what you think of a competitive Black Rose.**


	21. Go Get 'Em

**Hello all. Finally got time to finish this one off. Been a while cos of a lot of other stuff on my plate. Unfortunately Jeff Hardy is not one of them. Yum could snack on him everyday.**

Calm now, Rose headed to the lockers. Angel had sparred with her for nearly an hour and her aggression had subsided. But she still had a plan. She would need her anger once more. One last blow that would ensure Vince could not deny her another title shot. As she walked into the locker room she expected everyone to be warming down after their matches. But no one was cooling down or even sitting down. They were all standing, staring at a TV in the corner of the room. She could hear the announcers and knew what they were watching.

BR- "What is it?"

Only one superstar turned around. Jeff Hardy.

J- "Punk, he's getting his ass kicked."

BR- "So Edge tricked him, he cheated, hows he winning?"

J- "Surprisingly he's winning fair and square."

Rose must have looked shocked. She was. She knew Punk was a competent fighter, she'd watched him before. How could he be losing so badly, in a title match? Jeff walked up to her. The two hadn't been this close since they had fought.

J- "Why are you surprised Rose?"

He walked up to her with a small smile on his face.

J- "See even if you get a shot at the champ. If you haven't faced the toughest competition to get there, like the champ would every week. Then you can never expect to win."

Rose nodded in agreement. He may have been an idiot at times, but he had a point?

BR- "So I'll have no problem when I get my turn at that belt"

Jeff sighed and hung his head. Remembering the last time he had held that title. He took a deep breath.

J- "Yeah I know you won't Rose. You deserve that title"

He looked up at her. A definitive smile on his face, he picked up a nearby chair and folded it.

J- "You already know what you have to do to make an impact. So what are you waiting for?"

He threw her the chair

J- "Go get em!"

Purely from a lack of control, she hoped, she smiled back. Wondering if the two ex partners had reached an unspoken understanding, she headed down a hall. Her hand determinley grasping the chair Jeff had given her. A gift she saw it, with which she would seal her place in the next title opportunity. The only thing that ran through her head, '_Umaga must be dealt with. Before Vince will give me my due' _She heard footsteps behind her.

A- "Rose, wait."

She didn't stop walking but turned around.

R- "Knew you couldn't resist following me"

A- "Ah come on you know I'm better than that"

R- "Yet you still follow me like a lost pup."

A- "I'm just you know… curious"

She turned back around and started running.

R- "About what?"

She yelled back. He ran with her not wanting to lose her again.

A- "What your about to do with that chair"

She laughed. And held it up, seeing her target right in front of the two. Unaware and distracted, ready for the taking. Angel stopped running, put his hand to his head and sighed.

A- "Here we go"

Rose hit Umaga square in the back. He fell flat, crawling along the floor, to pull himself back up. But she hit him again and again. Smirking as her frustration finally vented itself. Manifesting in her pure glee at smashing Umaga repeatedly with the steel chair. When it looked like Umaga was absolutely infuriated Angel pulled her away. Rose giggled as the two turned away and sprinted off, abandoning the chair. 5 minutes later the troublesome pair stopped running and stood gasping, still laughing, somewhere backstage. Rose couldn't contain herself and giggled childishly in between gasps. Angel's face was masked with a smirk though still pale.

A- "If he catches us-"

He sucked in another breath.

BR- "Gunna… kill us… I know"

Angel lent over, breathing in deeply. From the corner of his eye he saw staff. All hiding against the walls of the storage area. _'Umaga'_

A- "Shit"

Angel grabbed Rose's hand and hurriedly led her behind a large group of boxes. Suddenly surrounded on 3 sides by large clumps of boxes Rose looked at Angel.

BR- "What are we??"

A- "Shhh-"

He put his finger to her lips.

A- "Umaga"

BR- "Oh"

She suppressed another giggle. She found the sense of danger, knowing that an extremely large superstar was head hunting them, very fun almost tantalizing. In fact she wanted to go find another threat, piss them off, then run for her life alongside Angel again. She looked at Angel. Suddenly noticing the blue in his eyes. Not deep like hers but bright and striking, like the sky. Strange that a man like him, who knew dark things beyond this world, could have such soft, welcoming eyes. Angel noticed her looking at him. She must have looked embarrassed, never thinking about him in this way before. He saw her cheeks go red and smiled. The first true smile Rose had seen from him. It made her happy to know that the two of them, no matter the trouble Rose got him into, could always depend on each other. She playfully nipped Angels finger. Umaga must have been gone by now. The pair thought and both burst out in laughter. Rose hunched over holding her stomach and when she lifted her face up to look at Angel discovered that he had done the same. She had heard him laugh. Actually laughing out loud and without restriction. As both of them straightened up suddenly in shock of what they had just heard, there faces didn't move away from each other. They stayed just as close as before. There lips only centimetres away.

Mr M- "Ahem"

Angel withdrew immediately. But Rose didn't move. A small growl came from her lips. She didn't know why though. She knew very well that her and Angel were, very good friends, but none the less friends. Was he really thinking about a relationship with her? Look what had happened to Jeff!!

A- "Ah Mr McMahon. Um it's not what you think."

Mr M- "Honestly Angel I don't care. I'm here to talk to Rose."

Rose grumbled and turned away from Angel, who now retained his gargoyle-like stance_. 'How does he do that?' _

BR- "What is it Vince?"

Mr M- "I have a proposition for you."

BR- "Keep talking"

McMahon and Rose began walking, heading towards Vince's office. Angel, trailing behind, always Roses bodyguard

Mr M- "As you've probably heard, Punks match against Edge right now, well it's not going well. And I think that my decision earlier was made out of haste."

BR- "In other words you're back peddling on your sexist decision earlier and want to look good in front of the press."

Mr M- "Rose I can see your not one for small talk. You know why I'm here and you know exactly what I'm doing. So let's get to the facts. Right now, with Edge holding the title, our ratings are taking a nose-dove. I want that title out of his hands, for the good of my company, and I don't care who takes it. However I also don't want to avoid appear sexist to our female viewers. So my plan is to give you your title opportunity in a spectacular, eye-catching match. Your backup Angel here will be accompanying you in a four-way no disqualification match with Edge and Punk."

BR- "I don't need Angel their to protect me."

Mr M- "Hear me out first. If anyone pins the champ in that match the title is there's. But, if Edge does win, I will be giving you and only you a chance to challenge the WWE champion at anytime."

BR- "I get it. A peace offering that puts me in the spotlight, covers your ass, and ups the chances of Edge losing the title and you not losing money. Got to admit Vinnie-"

She slaps him on the back as he enters his office.

BR- "You're a hell of a business man."

**Haha Vinnie. Had to belittle the great man. It was only right.**

**Love you all and soz for the delay. The next chapters might take a while, real busy. But I promise you they'll be good.**

**Once more reviews are always appreciated.**


	22. A Touch Of Ice

**I do not own Punk, Edge or Mr McMahon.**

**I do own Angel and Rose.**

**Here comes the title**

Rose was practically running to the boiler room. Angel was late like always but why did it have to be tonight. The night she would get her chance at the WWE championship. '_Angel if your late for some stupid reason. I'm going to kill you. Oh wait. Ha he's already dead'._ She laughed at herself as she reached for the large wooden door handle. But the door opened of it's own accord in front of her. Angel strode out confidently. He embraced Black Rose and the two headed for the curtain.

BR- "Angel you're late again. Why can't you just be on time for once?"

A- "I had something to do"

BR- "What things? I mean what does a dead man do that's so urgent?"

A- "Things, besides I wish you'd stop calling me that, I'm not dead, I … just can't live, like you can."

BR- "I'm sorry I didn't know you were so sensitive about it."

A- "Don't worry about it Rose. How could I be angry with you today? I mean this is your chance to prove yourself to all your fans. To prove that you really do deserve that title."

BR- "I know."

She sighed as they approached the dark, looming curtain.

A- "What's wrong?"

BR- "Angel… I'm scared"

Rose hung her head. Thinking of the coward she was to be afraid now, after everything she'd been through.

A- "Now why would you be scared Rose?"

His rough hands held her chin and forced her to look up at him.

A- "After all you've got me"

He smiled and pushed Rose through the curtain as her music started and the audience jumped to their feet. Angel followed her out after she had revved up the crowd. As Punk made his way to the ring Rose couldn't help but think about Angels touch. It was colder than she had ever felt before, leaving an icy sting on her cheek. She could hear him breathing next to her, heavier than normal. Was their something wrong with him? she thought. In her heart she knew that something was wrong, so why was he still out here fighting beside her. The ref held up the title and the bell was only seconds away. Rose decided to talk to Angel and Undertaker about this later and for the moment, to remember her plan. Of which Angel was oblivious to.

The bell rang and Edge and Punk ran straight for Angel. Obviously believing him to be the main threat to the title. But Rose was not taking this crap again. She ran at Edge and dug her shoulder into his right leg. He fell to his knees and turned on her. A bad decision. Rose was ready and performed an Inziguri kick directly to his head. He fell and Punk instantly climbed atop him to get a pin. Rose and Angel stepped back knowing it would never reach the 3 count. As soon as Edge kicked out Angel grabbed Punk and tossed him outside the ring, following him with a suicide dive. From in the ring Rose heard the fans scream. The adrenaline seeped into her blood and she was ready to give these people a real show. She called at Angel who picked himself up and rolled into the ring. The pair then grabbed Edge and tossed him over the ropes and right next to Punk. Rose and Angel looked at each other briefly, then sprung off the ropes together. Performing a symmetrical shooting star press. The public roared in approval, shaking the very rafters of the stadium. When Rose and Angel regained themselves they focused entirely on Edge. Beating him down again and again and knocking Punk out of the way each time he tried to interfere. The match wore on and it stayed dominated by the two partners until Punk decided to take advantage of the No-Disqualification status. Grabbing the steel steps of the ring and hitting Angel across the back of the head. Angel cried in pain and fell to his knees grasping his head. As Rose heard him yell she turned around and only just saw the black metal as it sickeningly collided with her stomach. She clutched her chest and lolled on the mat, giving Punk enough time to down and pin the champion. Angel heard the count and his head shot up as he heard the 3 count. He looked at Rose who was facing him from the ring mat. And as the second ref was walking back into the ring with the title she mouthed to him:

"Down the ref, throw the belt".

He didn't know what she had in mind but trusted her. He shot out his leg and tripped the ref holding the title. He then threw the belt to Rose, in the ring. And she hit a momentarily, celebrating Punk in the stomach with the belt then turned to the ref.

BR- "McMahon gave me that exception"

The ref nodded as Rose climbed the turnbuckle.

BR- "Well I'm using it now"

The ref rung the bell as The Black Rose leapt from the turnbuckle and performed her signature move 'A thorn in your side' (horizontal, rotating elbow drop).

Punk collapsed on the mat and Rose mercilessly rolled up his legs for a pin. 1…2…3. Rose jumped up from the pin. Punching the air and holding up the title. She went from corner to corner screaming with her fans, who chanted her name. The referee held up her hand in the middle of the ring as the announcer addressed her as the 'New WWE Champion The Black Rose'. In her moment of passion she forgot about Angel. Never the less his moment of passion was one she would not easily forget. From behind she felt his cold hand clutch her shoulder. His force spun her around on the spot. His hand brushed her hair aside from her face and kissed her. With more passion then she had ever felt between the two. Angel had cast his inner chains aside and was finally showing what was inside his heart. It was obvious to Rose that she would find her somewhere within his heart. A childish voice in the back of her head, paid no mind to the ice forming around her lips, and only though '_I wonder if this is considered necrophilia'_. Then Angel broke away from her. And strangely all Rose could think of was how much she wanted him to kiss her again. She rubbed the ice from her lips as Angel disappeared. So suddenly she doubted that he had even walked up the ramp but had, well, disappeared. Like father like son. She stood alone now in the ring. Punk was being checked by the doctors. But the crowd, though not as loud as before, were still cheering. Or more so wooting at the last happening in the ring. Just like them Rose had never expected Angel to do anything like that. And though she walked out of the ring with her new title held high, she was still totally and utterly confused about what had just occurred in one simple title match.

**So Rose finally has the title but now she has a lot of other problems as well**

**As always reviews are always appreciated.**


	23. Going, Going, Gone

I do not own any known WWE superstars in this text

I do own Rose, Angel and Helena.

**Hehe Angels in trouble**

BR- "Angel! Angel!"

Rose screamed as she woke from her senses. Streaming down the hallways towards the boiler room. At first she had been shocked by what Angel had done. Surprised but strangely satisfied. Then he had disappeared. Not even giving her a chance to ask why? Why had he kissed her? She had always thought that they were friends, simply friends. He was like a brother to her and she had never thought of him as anything more. But she could not deny that she enjoyed his touch. The soft, icy grip of his arms, were unforgettable. Repelling to any other woman. But to her, somehow, warm, welcoming, those things that she so often longed to feel. She reached the boiler room door and flung it open.

BR- "Angel?"

She yelled inside the doorway. But he wasn't there. His father, however, was.

U- "Rose. I saw what Angel did, tonight, onstage. You know he's just a kid. He didn't mean anything-"

As he spoke he clenched his fist and shook his head. Rose knew Angel was in deep now. But couldn't help but wonder if Undertaker had known about Angel feeling like this from the very start.

R- "No Taker. There…there was something. I don't know what it was. I've never felt it before. When Angel touched me I felt something more than just the chill of his skin… I shouldn't be explaining this to you."

She turned to walk away, to search for Angel again. But she stopped. There was something she had to ask the Undertaker.

BR- "Taker. Who is he?"

He hung his head and sighed. Rose was unsure if even he understood who, or what Angel was.

U- "I'm not the one you should be asking"

She knew he was right and walked away. '_Where the hell was he?'_ she though, till she heard a familiar voice.

BR- "Speaking of Hell"

She turned around saw Helena's head poking out of the locker room.

H- "Rose, Rose? Why are you rushing around? Get in here and show off that gold you got there."

BR- "Oh no"

Rose put her head down and tried to reach the nearest turn. Praying that she could escape her overbearing peers for at least tonight. She did not feel like socializing right now. But it was too late. Helena was quick and circled Rose before she knew it. Grabbing her from behind and pushing her into the lockers. As Rose entered many of the superstars cheered. Passing her in an endless blur of -

Mysterio- "Nicely done girl"

More pats on the back follow

Cody- "A welcome change to the title. Glad to have you as champ Rose"

Now some superstars were hugging her and embracing her. This was not a normal social occurrence for Rose. Ever since she had turned to Undertaker and Angel her social life had, well, suffered.

Batista- "Finally the title gets to a woman with ahem attributes"

Ok that was it. Amongst the fray she had sworn that someone had just touched her ass. She was getting out of here, away from the chumminess that came with her new title. She turned towards the nearest door. And struggled through the crowd.

H- "Rose where you going?"

Helena yelled at her across the group. Rose got it now. Helena wasn't concerned about Rose socializing with her new title, but more so about what new opportunities it opened in terms of her social life. A social life that Rose could see consisting mainly of posing beside her with the belt at every press conference possible. Rose sighed as she slammed the door shut behind her.

J- "Rose?"

She looked up and couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She was in the shower block and there before her stood a very shocked Hardy boy, quickly pulling on some jeans.

BR- "Oh Jeff sorry."

She put her hand in front of her eyes, as her cheeks blushed red.

BR- "I… I just had to get away from everyone. I'm sorry you want me to go?"

J- "No, no it's ok. It's not like you've never seen me in the shower before."

Rose hit her palm to her forehead. Remembering their relationship and reassuring herself that this was not the first time.

Jeff laughed at her. And Rose decided that maybe she should just dump herself under the jet stream of water so that she could forget this awkward moment.

J- "Come on Rose I thought I was more memorable than that. I could never forget your body. And I haven't found any better yet."

BR- "Well you know, I tried to forget those moments we had, as you were throwing me off a ladder."

She said as she randomly threw her head beneath the steaming water. Letting it soak her and her clothes, then pulling out and shaking her head like a wet dog.

J- "I saw what Angel did tonight"

Rose was beginning to think that people found the kiss more interesting than the title. But she really didn't feel like talking about it to Jeff of all people.

BR- "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear Jeff? Wishing you hadn't tried to kill me?"

Jeff whimpered when she spoke those last words. Regret and only regret lay in his wide green eyes.

She knew she was sounding nasty but it was still none of Hardy's business what Angel had done. Or maybe it was just that Angel had run that was making her so aggravated. Either way Jeff had tried to apologize in his own way. He had encouraged her to keep fighting and seemed more and more like a friend every time she spoke to him. Except, now, walking in on him in the showers was not a smooth move from an ex girlfriend who had just been publicly pashed by another man.

BR- "Sorry Jeff. I'm just a little tense at the moment."

J- "Because he ran."

She looked into his eyes, surprised that he knew her so well still, after all this time.

BR- "Yeah Jeff, he ran. And I honestly don't know what he meant by the kiss. He's always acted more like a brother. We would train together and spar and just have fun. When does fun turn into… into something like you saw tonight?"

She didn't know why she was talking to him like this. I mean this was something Helena would talk her through. But obviously Helena was busy tonight with her popularity.

J- "You know what Rosie. You need to let your hair down. Come out with me and the some of the other guys? It'll be fun and it'll help distract you from what happened tonight."

BR- "But I should really talk to Angel-"

J- "So ah how are you going to find him then?"

BR- "Your right. I probably won't find him tonight, unless he wants to be found and it's becoming more and more apparent that he doesn't."

Jeff looked at her with that sad lonely look he used to use on her.

BR- "Ok but just for tonight. I don't want to throw out all my training for one night. I am champion after all."

She smiled.

J- "So as our representing champion you have to mingle tonight. But definitely not in those soaked clothes."

BR- "I know"

She laughed

BR- "I'll go pull out some new threads shall I?"

She made a stealthy move into the lockers and returned wearing black, torn jeans, Doc Martins and a purple corset. As she strolled up to Jeff, who was tying up his hair, they heard Helena yell through the door.

H- "Hey babe, umm if your going out tonight you think you could throw on some of my merch?"

Rose shook her head and turned to Jeff.

H- "Come on just a shirt or a wrist band? Rose?"

J- "Let's take the back exit"

He and Rose ran through another door to their left. Leaving Helena still banging on the shower door.

H- "Rose? Rose?"

**Jeff finally got Rose to socialize. But the main theme of this chapter:**

**Where the Hell is Angel? forgive the Helena pun**

**Love you all, looking forward to the reviews**


	24. You can't leave me like this

**Jeff, Angel ****and Alcohol. It's going to be a very interesting night**

Rose was savouring the rushing wind hitting her face and whipping around her hair. The roar of Jeff's BMW bike or, as he liked to call it, Bastion roared in her ears. But the noise didn't bother her. It was nice to be out, outside in the air, even when it looked like it was about to poor rain. As they pulled up to the VIP nightclub, 'Venom', Rose could see the stylish cars of the other superstars. Johns mustang, Punks firebird and unfortunately Matt Hardy's Viper. She grumbled at Jeff as he got off the bike.

BR- "You didn't say anything about Matt being here"

J- "And how exactly was I supposed to know?"

He put his arm on her shoulder to reassure her.

J- "Don't worry Rose. Half of the WWE roster is here. And they're all going to be watching you very carefully. And trust me I won't let him anywhere near you. I would never risk that happening to you again."

He looked almost sad as he said this but quickly threw it off and smiled at her, holding open the door as she walked into the club.

The music was loud inside and she felt like she was on Jeff's bike, Bastion, again. But the atmosphere was fun, with the bright lights, techno music, friends and of course a little liquid courage, she was sure she could forget about that icy kiss. Ashley and Melina waved to her from a table. She looked at Jeff, asking without words, if he would be ok alone with the other guys and his brother. He nodded and friendly squeezed her shoulder before she walked off to join the girls. The night passed without incident. Rose chatted with the girls for hours. Occasionally accepting the offer of a cocktail. Personally she preferred cider or even beer but was finding that as she travelled from state to state it was harder to find the brands she liked. They chatted about other superstars of course. Who was hot and who was not. After a few drinks the girls worked up the courage to bring up Angel.

Ash- "So Rose, come on tell us"

BR- "Tell you what?"

Mel- "What happened between Angel and you in the ring tonight?"

BR- "Oh that?"

Rose put her head down and mindlessly mixed her cocktail.

Mickie- "Yeah that"

Mel- "What does his kiss like?"

BR- "Well he, he kisses like-"

Who was she kidding she wouldn't give up how Angel kissed. At the moment it seemed like her little secret. And besides none of them would understand anyway, kissing Angel was nothing like kissing a normal person, like Jeff. Wait did she just call Jeff normal. Ok something was wrong with her. Maybe it was just the alcohol but Jeff really wasn't seeming like the big bad guy he had been before. She must have looked distracted to the other girls. Because again they asked her the same question

Mickie- "Rose? Come on Rose what's he kiss like."

Quickly an excuse popped into Roses mind

BR- "Sorry girls but I'm not one to kiss and tell."

She said getting up and leaving the table to order some drinks at the bar. Leaving the girls disappointed yet still very intrigued. Unfortunately when she got to the bar and sat down, she was followed by another superstar. Matt Hardy pulled up a chair next to her as Rose ordered the girls drinks.

M- "Two Smirnoff double blacks."

He said to the bartender then turned to Rose.

M- "I know you don't want to talk to me. I understand. I can't imagine what the things I did, did to you."

BR- "I think you could if I did them to you. But I'm not pure evil like you."

M- "So I get that you still hate me. I don't blame you, hell I would hate me. But Jeff well, Jeff cares a lot for you and I don't want to come between you two being friends. He's a good guy Rose. And you would know more than anyone that he hates himself for what he did. He hates that he's like me. Some people just aren't supposed to be perfect you know? I mean yeah Jeff can be an asshole. But that doesn't make him a bad person."

As Rose was about to turn and face Matt he grabbed his drinks and went back to join Jeff and the boys. Her eyes followed his back as he walked away. Wondering if he really did have any remorse for what he did? And if Jeff and Matt were different after all? Unknowingly her eyes had fallen on Jeff and he was definitely looking back at her. Rose could tell he had been drinking, his normally clean green eyes, were a little hazed. He smiled at her but she ducked her head. She didn't feel like being pulled into a conversation after what Matt had just told her. She could really use some quite time to think. But this wasn't the time or the place. In fact she was starting to wish that she could run away, back into her darkness now. She noticed Jeff getting up from the group of males. Rose momentarily panicked. Grabbing the drinks and running back to the gaggle of girls. Desperate to cling to their company, the distinct calm that comes with their overwhelming presence. It was obvious that in her absence they had the time to formulate many more questions about Angel.

Ash- "So Rose how far have you gone with Angel?"

Now Rose once again regretted joining the girls. And now it was worse. Helena had sat down and of course the first thing out of her mouth was-

H- "So are you two going out or what?"

Ash- "Yeah are Angel and you a couple now?"

She hesitated to answer. In fact she didn't have an answer. To top it all off Jeff appeared from behind her. And pretty soon all the girls had cleared off. Eager to hear what she would say to him but not wanting to look like they were forcing an answer from her.

J- "So Rose? Are you and Angel an item?"

She froze up as she got to her feet to face him. Turning to him she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

BR- "I don't really know."

He lent close to her, his face closing in on hers.

J- "You know you could always come back to me"

He started to lose balance now and was lent on her shoulder to keep himself upright. She pushed him up with her hands so that she could look him in the eye. She stared into those hazy green eyes and something touched her inside. It shocked her to know that maybe she still held some feelings inside for her ex lover Jeff Hardy. But any emotion she felt was soon cast aside by the appearance of familiar shadow. In the corner of the club, half lit by a million small flashes of dancing lights, was the distinct shadow of Angel. She couldn't take her eyes off him. She didn't want to. Everything she had felt since he had disappeared was gone. All that was left was comfort. A sense that she was safe, that her Angel was here. Lost in her gaze of Angel she failed to notice Jeff Hardy pursing his lips and falling towards her. Misleadingly hoping that Rose could still be his. But Roses eyes never left Angel, until he left. His shadow mearly turning around and walking out of the back exit. As Jeff was almost touching her lips she brushed passed him to follow Angels shadow. Leaving him to fall drunkenly upon the table she had left him near. She ran to the door and as she swung her self around it a strong hand caught her from falling. It was him! He had come back, if only for tonight.

BR- "Don't go"

A- "I have to. I can't be with you tonight."

BR- "Please don't leave me, not again. Not after what you did."

He sighed and hung his head. Realizing the impact of what he had done.

BR- "You can't just leave me like this Angel, it's not fair."

A- "Don't you get it by now. Nothing is ever fair. The world survives on its hunger for pain. And we are stuck in between its jaws."

He turned to walk away but she held onto his arm.

BR- "I won't let you walk away again."

A- "Fine then, just try to hold on."

He jolted away from her and sprinted down the street and around the corner. Only the echo of his shadow remained. Rose didn't care, stubborn as she was, she would follow his shadow. If it was the only thing left for her to chase.

**Angel is back and now he's run off again. Men have issues. Rose isn't giving up that easy tho.**

**Looking forward to the reviews on this one**


	25. Blue Eyes of an Angel

**When Angel can't run anymore will he finally reveal the truth?**

She followed him long into the night. Til the heavens opened and rain fell. But still she ran after his shadow. Her curiosity and need for knowledge forced her legs to run. Run far beyond the parts of the town she knew. But she had been told that this was Angels hometown, he knew exactly where he was leading her. As a fog rolled in she lost Angels shadow. Rose stopped, gasping for breath. As her eyes adjusted to the haze she could see head stones around her. _'A cemetery?'_ She saw Angels figure ahead. He was on his knees coughing and bent over in front of a tombstone. As Rose approached he convulsed and fell forward on his hands. She ran to him, pulling him up and resting his head across her shoulder. She held him there, scared to let go. Rose could see blood trickling down his chin. But she didn't feel as much sympathy as she should have. Even at his weakest moment she had to confront him.

BR- "Angel? Why did you run?"

His convulsing became worse and Rose could feel him shudder against her. Til he pulled away from her and sat back on his knee's.

A- "I'm sorry Rose."

His voice broke and she heard something she did not want to her again for the rest of her life. Angel was crying. But not a soft, whimpering cry. An open uncontrollable cry. Like he had finally broken and couldn't hold in so many years of pain.

A- "I'm so sorry."

He tried to choke out another apology but it got stuck. His lack of control sent him into a new wave of panic. His convulsing only got worse as Rose dropped to her knees and locked her arms around his shoulders.

BR- "Angel"

But he wasn't listening. In his world he couldn't hear anything but the voices in his head, that had tortured him, all these years. He was scaring her now as he grabbed his hair and sickeningly ripped parts of it out. She'd never seen a man like this. Broken, effected so harshly by something. Rose decided she needed a much more stronger approach.

BR- "ANGEL. STOP IT!"

He looked up at her. His eyes more stunningly blue than ever before, surrounded by the red streaks of tears.

BR- "Calm down. I need you to tell me what's going on. Please Angel I need to know. What's happening to you?"

Angel sucked in deep breaths and tried to stop himself from falling apart. How could he be acting like this? In front of her, in front of his Rose. He struggled to, but he looked her in the eyes. Her misty eyes, he could never say no to their fearful plead.

A- "I…I don't want to tell you. You'll only want to leave me. Never even remember my name."

BR- "That's not true. I don't care who you are or what you've done. You're the only man who has ever made me feel like I'm worth something. Like I'm loved truly and completely. You're the only person who can always make me happy."

She could feel tears welling in her eyes. Remembering now what she had felt when he kissed her. Feeling that she belonged there by his side. Not caring that the world was watching, or what they thought. Finally feeling loved and protected in his arms.

BR- "And how could I ever forget those gorgeous blue eyes of my Angel."

She stroked his hair and placed her other arm on his chest. Then kissed his lips. Once again feeling that icy rush, a thrill that she longed to savor. The rain began to ease and as the two pulled apart, exhausted Angel laid back on the small grave. Instinctively Rose laid down next to him her head snuggled into his chest. He put his arm around her pulling her warmth closer to him. She could feel he was colder than usual tonight and it wasn't because of the rain. The rain was almost warm compared to him. After a long time of simply enjoying each others company Angel broke the silence.

A- "This is my grave. Well not mine but my creator, my real body."

He spoke slowly hoping that she could follow what he was saying. He was sure she had not gone through this with Jeff. That was why he had left the club. In the hopes that she would go back to Jeff and forget him.

A- "The boy buried here, Toby, he died the day I was born. This is where The Undertaker found me. He was the one who buried Toby and his parents on the kids birthday. But when people die on earth they take their secrets with them. When he died I was made to carry his secret and to be cast from the afterlife as a replacement for him. I'm not an Angel, Rose. I am fallen from grace, because of someone else's mistakes. And this, this is hell. An endless cycle that tonight on Toby's birthday, reaches its end, then starts again, every time that sun rises again. So do I."

BR- "What will happen to you tonight?"

A- "I die Rose. My heart stops beating the moment that Toby's did."

Rose could feel it now, against her ear. His heart was slowing as every minute passed them by. She could feel his breath getting heavier. After a few moments Angel spoke again.

A- "You should go Rose. You don't have to be here when it happens."

She lifted her head to face him.

BR- "No. I won't leave you. Even as you draw your last breath. I've finally found someone worth living for. How could I ever leave you?"

She laid back down and as his heart took its last few beats he said with a strain.

A- "And I've finally found someone worth dying for."

**Oh so romantic but screwed up at the same time. Just how it would be if u fell for Undertakers boy.**

**Much Love, Reviews always appreciated.**


	26. Waking Up and Walking Away

**When the truth comes out will Rose ever forgive the man she respects the most. And more importantly will she ever be able to be with the man she loves.  
**

Rose stayed lying beside Angel as he lay dying. But as his heart stopped an eerie silence fell over the grave where she laid with his body. Rose grew cold and scared. Why had she followed him? She thought. Now that she knew the truth, his secret, she didn't know how they could ever be together. I mean he was real but he wasn't really human and right now he wasn't even alive. Things had been so much easier with Jeff. Her thoughts were broken by the crunch of a footfall. Rose shot to her feet as she heard the Undertaker speak.

U- "Now you understand? You can never be with him. He's not like you. He shouldn't even be alive."

Rose was sick of Taker telling her what she could and couldn't do.

BR- "OK enough. I'm tired of all this shit. Tell me who or what he is now!"

U- "He's an anomaly, the creation of good trying to right a wrong."

Roses mind was tossing around information until finally she understood.

BR- "Your Toby!"

U- "Yes"

He paused, gathering his thoughts, formulating what he was about to say.

U- "I wasn't a bad kid Rose. Never went against anything I knew was right. So I did what was right. I killed my parents. My reasons are my own, you could say it was for fun I guess, the thrill of the kill. Whatever my reason, I still lit that fire and burned them all but I burned too. And in that dark netherworld of Hell I rotted alone with my secret. I waited, harnessing my strength, till almost a year passed. Then I did what only a demon, a truly dead man could do. I broke out, I broke out of Hell, crawled from my grave. But from the moment the air hit my lungs I knew I'd made a mistake. Because I realized that everything, every being in this universe is under one law. Equivalent Exchange. You can't break out of hell without someone falling from heaven. And there he was."

Taker looked down at Angel, lost in his memories. His eyes seeing something Roses did not.

U-" Just a sniveling little kid, his wings torn and broken. Forced to live on Earth because I refused to stay where I belonged, in Hell, in pain and torture."

He almost looked sympathetic, an emotion Rose had never seen from him.

BR- "But why does he have to be punished like this? Why must he die again and again."

U- "Because I don't. He experiences what I should have to suffer in Hell."

With this last regret his tone changed. Rose swore that she saw Angel stir. He was rising like he had said he would as dawn began to light up the Cemetery.

U- "I don't want you here when he wakes up."

BR- "But he needs me. And why do you care about him, you're the reason he suffers. He should hate you. If it weren't for your selfishness he wouldn't even be here, dying every year, because of you!"

She must have been an idiot for yelling like this at the Undertaker. But she didn't care. She was so angry at him. He had watched Angel go through this year after year and it seemed that he still had not told Angel the truth.

BR- "Does he know the truth?"

Taker didn't answer he looked at Angel who stirred once again. He was waking up and obviously Undertaker did not want him to hear the conversation.

BR- "Does he know it was you!"

She screamed at him

U- "It makes no difference."

He spoke in a menacing tone that if Rose had any sense she would have been running in the other direction.

U- "Angel is not your problem"

BR- "Uh Angel is not a problem, he's a man. And he deserves to be told the truth. And I don't need to be here to tell you that. In fact I don't need the hassle of either of you and your issues with each other."

Behind her Angel struggled to his feet. But unknowingly Rose continued her rant on Taker.

BR- "And if you haven't noticed I have a title now. I've worked my ass off to get the respect I deserve. To be treated equally and now you and Angel start throwing all this shit at me. I don't need you distracting me, confusing me, lying to me. I just. I want something stable right now. All my time in the WWE has been nothing but struggle after struggle. But now after I finally get my title, I discover that my teacher has been lying to me. The man I respected the most is the reason that the man I love suffers."

U- "Love?"

Undertaker looked taken aback. He had never thought that Rose had ever loved Angel back. She certainly had never shown it. But Rose knew last night that the word to describe her feelings for Angel were beyond like. Lying next to him as he lay dying she knew that Angel was a man who would never stop loving her. And she was ready to risk her heart again. Even though the only other man that thought he had loved her had hurt her beyond repair.

BR- "Yes. I know you can't understand that. It's not like you could even love your own son, enough to tell him the truth that is. I can't be around either of you until you tell the truth and he sees you for who you really are."

She pushed passed the Undertaker and walked away.

A- "What truth?"

The house was quiet. And no one stirred as a stranger opened the door and walked in. Jeff lay asleep on the couch. His arms sprawled across the cushions and his head tilted on the armrest. Helena, Shannon, Matt and he had only gotten in a few hours before. The others had settled into the bedrooms but Jeff took the couch. He had started to sober up and was sulking over his attempt to kiss his ex. He was not happy with himself and had jerked back and forth between dreams since he had first closed his eyes. Silently, the stranger laid down next to him. And between his arms, fell asleep, snuggled closely to his warm chest.

**Tossing between the two lovers is so much fun. Feeling really sorry for Angel right now and sorry to all the Undertaker fans but he's never really been a warm and fuzzy guy. In terms of plot expect to see some good fights coming up. Father vs Son or maybe even Lover boy vs Lover boy. Either way we are going to see alot more of Jeff and some Matt for a while. As Angel and Taker 'sort out' their issues.  
**

**Reviews always appreciated.**


	27. In His Arms

**I do not own any known WWE superstars in this story. **

Jeff stirred. He was warm and comfortable and was hoping we would soon drift back into sleep. There was no reason to get up, he had made a fool of himself last night and was hoping that he could avoid any human contact today, bury his head into the couch cushions and forget that he had made the mistake of trying to kiss Rose. He felt bad that this had probably confused her even more, and he could only imagine how she would be feeling right now. The answer to this however, was, that she felt warm and drowsy, snuggled up in Jeff's arm. As she rolled onto her side Jeff jumped up.

J- "Rose?"

He whispered. She rolled to her left this time, facing him. And slowly opened her eyes. She yawned as she forced her eyes open, her yawn strongly reminding him of a kitten he used to have. Imagining her with tabby fur and a tail Jeff laughed to himself.

BR- "What's so funny Nero?"

She demanded sleepily.

J- "Nothing. Just wondering how I still woke up with you in my arms after my major stuff up last night?"

BR- "Your right you screwed up"

She said as she mockingly punched him and used his chest to pull her upright.

BR- "But you seem to screw up a lot Hardy. Guess I'm just used to it."

He sat up beside her, praying that he was not dreaming. That she really had come back to him.

J- "Why did you come back Rose?"

Jeff sounded serious. Rose knew he wanted to know why she had come back to him and she also knew that she had to be straight with him. No lying or hiding like Angel and Taker had done. She didn't think they were the bad guys in this, but neither was Jeff. And Jeff was looking much more stable then her previous associates.

J- "What about Angel Rose?"

He changed the question hoping for a clear answer.

BR- "I need someone who doesn't lie, who doesn't drag me down with their secrets. I want someone who doesn't force their issues on me and who won't tell me what to do and won't confuse me and who has their own life in check-

Before she could finish Jeff hooked his arm around her and threw her back down on the couch. He lent his arm across her body and kissed her. She didn't fight it. She knew this was what she wanted. To be loved by someone who was not at war with themselves, a man who knew what he wanted and would not run away. So she kissed him back just as passionately, stroking his rainbow hair and nipping his cold metal lip ring. She felt home again, his strong arms holding her, telling her that he wanted her all for himself. A strange feeling came upon her, the same thing she had felt every time that she had walked out into the ring as a member of team extreme. When Jeff and her had truly been in love with each other. Head ' over ' heels.

She held her hand to Jeff's chest and pushed him off her. He immediately got up off the lounge. He looked worried.

BR- "This isn't love Jeff"

J- "I know Rose. This, this is being together. It's not like before. It never will be. But for as long as you need me. And god do I need you. Then we will be here."

He took her hand and pulled her up into his arms.

J- "Together"

He whispered into her ear. Then kissed her on the forehead.

J- "Now come on. You look like you've had a rough night. Let's go get you cleaned up and fed huh?"

He took her into the kitchen and she sat at the kitchen bench as Jeff searched the cupboards in search of something edible. As he pulled out some pancake mix he just had to ask her

J- "So ah where did all the dirt come from."

He motioned to her back where her clothes had been badly stained by mud.

BR- "Ah"

After he poured the mix into a pan he wet a towel and brushed some dried mud from her shoulder.

BR- "It's ah grave dirt"

She winced as she said it, waiting for Jeff to react. But he simply laughed.

J- "That's what I get for leaving you alone for a night with Undertakers kid."

His joking comment was the last of their conversation as Helena and Shannon strolled in, both wearing heavy bags under their eyes. She stood for a moment in shock as Jeff placed a large plate of pancakes in between Rose and he, kissed her on the cheek, then sat down beside her.

S- "Um good morning you two."

Jeff noticed the two and smiled as he chewed on his breakfast. After he swallowed he offered an explanation for Roses appearance. It was simple.

J- "Rose is going to be staying with me for a while."

No one argued, in fact Helena was over the roof. As Shannon grabbed his breakfast Helena stole his plate and pulled up a chair beside Rose. She hugged her before she said anything though. Only to stop Rose escaping as Jeff walked over to the fridge.

H- "You will never believe the gos from the club last night……"

Helena's voice dwindled in and out of Roses mind as she watched Matt enter the kitchen. He only took one look at Rose then joined Jeff at the fridge. She swore that he had nudged his brother and smiled. But hoped she was hallucinating. She was so used to hating him and being able to ignore him since what he had done. Now he was smiling about Jeff and her. Things had certainly changed for Team Extreme.

H- "So?"

She was sure Helena had asked her something. Searching her mind she selected the subject that Helena would most likely be asking her about. Then formulated a very broad answer.

BR- "Um yeah but I'm not really ready for any thing like that yet"

H- "Understandable"

Yes. She had gotten passed that obstacle. But in her distraction Jeff, Matt and Shannon had all disappeared. Helena took her into Jeffs room and threw some new clothes at her. Then sat on Jeffs bed cross-legged waiting for some answers. And now she was left to face all of Helena's questions. Yay (sarcasm)

In the bathroom the men had all lined up in front of the mirror. Jeff was shaving, Shannon brushing his teeth and Matt was combing his hair.

S- "Show Deff, Wad happend ast might?"

J- "What?"

H- "Come on what happened?"

BR- "Well-

J- "She came to me during the night"

BR- "I needed someone I could trust"

J- "She was cold and scared"

BR- "He looked sad and lonely"

M- "You know Shannon means 'what you did' "

H- "I know that but 'what did you two do"

J- "Something"

BR- "Nothing"

J + BR - "Nothing that you need to know anyway."

Jeff left the bathroom, Rose finished dressing as he walked into his room. He grabbed her hand once more.

J- "Sick of this place already?"

BR- "Definitely"

She ran with Jeff to his dirt bike in the garage and the two of them headed to the back of the property. To be alone together in The Imagination, a place where both of them could talk and relax, away from the rest of the world.

**As stated Jeff and Rose are not like before. But she needed someone to help her forget about Angel and Undertaker and who better than Jeff.**


	28. Your Daredevil

**I do not own any of the known WWE superstars in this story.**

**I do own Rose and Angel**

Rose had only been to The Imagination once before. When Jeff had taken her one-day when she was bored. She had thought that The Imagination was something very special to Jeff and that the day he had let her come with him was when he was ready to let her into his life. She felt like that now. Both of them needed each other more then they ever had before. She was sick of being lied to and was looking for someone steady who would not suddenly throw her into the midst of their personal conflicts, and Jeff, well Jeff needed her. It was just that simple. Since the day they had fallen apart and he had seen her with edge and left her he had only ever wanted her back. It seemed like everyday he was reminded of his mistake and regretted his materialistic want of the title. Now it rested on Roses waist and to Jeff it seemed as if the universe had finally righted itself, and was at peace. Just like he was. He savoured the feeling of Roses arms around his chest as he pulled up to his music studio, which signalled the entrance to the imagination. His music studio was so simplistic that, as Rose remembered, it looked like it was a shipping crate. The only difference was that it was covered in beautiful artworks that Jeff had created. Her memory blessed her with images of her lying in the afternoon sun, watching Jeff complete another beautiful piece. She looked amongst all his statues and artworks for that piece. But she couldn't find it. She saw a blue sheet hanging over one of the paintings and pulled it off. When she saw what was underneath she drew in a long, deep breath. It was the painting she remembered but it was different, only now in the full light of the day did she realise what he had drawn. Her, the image of a calm very young Purple Rose, lying on the grass in the afternoon sun, reflected back at her from the picture. The sun-drenched image was bordered by Jeff's handprints, patched around it in multiple colours. At the top were too distinctly feminine handprints. Day dreams of Jeff grabbing her by the waist and carrying her to his canvas, replayed in her mind, he had asked her to dip her hands in the purple mush and put them on the top of the picture. There they were, too small purple handprints, breaking the border of Jeff's hands. She put her hands up to them and closed her eyes. Feeling once again what it was like to be the Purple Rose, to be carefree and untroubled by betrayal or deceit and to be loved. She knew now that Jeff Hardy had loved her from the beginning, and that he would love her until the end. But Rose knew any happiness that she would share with him now would be lost. Jeff was a guy who made mistakes, even if it hurt the ones he loved he still did them. And afterwards he would be sorry and hate himself, but the fact was that he had still made the mistake. And Rose knew that she was unable to always convince herself she loved someone who kept hurting her. Yet now, lost in her memory she forgot his mistakes, though knew he would do it again, and the cycle would start all over again. Allowing herself to, at least for tonight, become the purple rose again and accept his imperfections. After all she had many herself.

J- "What you looking at Rosie?"

Jeff walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

J- "Oh you found that huh"

He looked from the picture back to her. Then picked her up and placed her lying down on the grass behind the picture.

J- "You haven't changed a bit, my girl. Only one thing"

R- "What's that?"

J- "You're more beautiful than I've ever seen you"

His eyes looked sincere and lavished her body with affection.

R- "That's only because I'm yours"

J- "No, no actually I think it's because your finally free."

R- "Free?"

She got up to challenge the remark but Jeff knelt beside her and pushed her back.

J- "Rose for the first time in your life, your not doing what everyone else says you should do. You're making you own decisions and you don't care what you should do according to society or what others think is right. You're doing what you know is right for you. Even if it means coming back to me."

R- "What do you mean even, you say it as if it's a punishment."

J- "Isn't it. The only thing I've ever done is hurt you."

He stopped, suddenly quiet. As if his own words were sinking in and had landed large blades into his heart.

R- "That's not true. You love me Jeff Hardy. And all you have ever tried to do was show me that. I mean sure you've screwed up and you'll probably keep doing that. Every now and then you let people get to you and you forget who you really are."

Tears were swelling in his eyes now. Hearing her take such a forgiving view on his actions. He didn't deserve her, she was too good for him. He felt like pushing her away to protect her from himself. But it was pretty clear that she wanted him to be there for her now and he could not deny that he wanted her. God did he want her.

J- "But what I did to you-

R- "What you did was become your brother, you were so afraid that you were like him that you made yourself like him. You let fear get to you. Now what kind of a daredevil are you Hardy?"

J- "I'm your Daredevil Rosie"

R- "Ah now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time, Jeffrey"

Rose got up and stepped away from him, taunting him to follow.

J- "Hey now you're the one with the nickname not me"

R- "What's wrong Jeffrey, don't like being called Jeffrey?"

J- "Your gunna get it now"

He jumped to his feet and chased her into the woods.

They spent the day together, lost in the Imagination. As evening came Jeff took Rose to a small clearing deep inside the woods. He lit a fire and the two talked until it was late. They talked about what they had done since they had broken up and when the conversation dwindled towards the issue of Undertaker and Angel Jeff got to his feet.

J- "I forgot to show you. You're going to love this."

Saying that he ran into the cover of the trees. Wondering where he had gone Rose got to her feet and paced in front of the fire. She stopped suddenly, imagining that she had seen Angel through the flames. She turned away and shook her head, but when she turned back he was still there. Staring at her with eyes that seemed almost black in the firelight.

R- "Angel?"

The fire turned blue as she saw Angels figure walk towards her. He stood before her dimly lit, but clearly the same Angel she had laid beside that night. Rose opened her mouth to explain why she had ran from him but he put his hand to her mouth. He knew what she was about to say.

A- "It's o.k. I know all about Undertaker."

He spoke the name with contempt.

A- "I know why you're with Jeff. You need some one like him now. And even though it hurts I understand we can't be together, not now."

Angel snapped his head around as if he had heard someone right behind him. Rose knew he could hear Jeff coming back.

A- "I will destroy the Undertaker. I don't care how, but I will. It's the only way that I can finally rest in peace. And I know that with Jeff you can have peace. I can't offer you that now. But I would rather die than never be able to hold in you my arms again."

The fire disappeared and she only saw a flash of Angel leaving with it. But she had heard him as he left. Whispering in her ear-

A- "I will find a way, my Rose"

When Jeff came back he had a torch in his hand. He appeared in the clearing just as the fire roared back to it's former red glow. He stared at it for a minute.

J- "Ok was it just me or did that fire just rear up?"

R- "Ah just you I guess"

Rose covered, with a weak smile.

J- 'Any way I got this new trick from a movie I was watching a few weeks ago."

He wedged the torch in a tree branch then slowly directed it at something hanging from one of the other trees. As soon as the light hit the object the whole forest lit up in white light. Rose squinted her eyes until they adjusted.

R- "How did you do that?"

J- "You didn't notice the cd's hanging from the tree's?'

R- "Your Jeff Hardy and this is the imagination, nothing surprises me."

J- "True. Well this is like from that Mummy movie. Get one source of light and reflect it off something shiny. Except I used it to light up the whole forest, when ever I want."

Rose was amazed by how beautiful the tree's looked, a pallid white in the nights moonlight, she gazed in disbelief as she could see the light stretch for 100's of metres.

R- "Jeff it's beautiful."

J- "Yeah but still-"

He sounded discontent with his work.

R- "Jeff what's wrong, this is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

J- "Then obviously you don't look in the mirror enough. The light trick, I mean it's beautiful yeah but it just never seemed like the forest was worth lighting up unless you were in it. Now it's just weird to actually have you here, with me"

R- "Then get used to it."

She cuddled into his chest. Glad that Angel understood why she was with Jeff right now. And hoping that Jeff could understand that too.

J- "It's getting late, I'd better get you inside the house where it's warm. I know you hate the cold."

He picked her up and carried her back to his bike. He drove her back to the house where the others had left already (given up on waiting for them). Crawling into his bed beside Rose, Jeff finally asked Rose-

J- "The fire back there? It was Angel wasn't it?"

Jeff looked at her, his eyes told her that this really wasn't the question he was asking. He needed to know if Angel was against her being with him. Rose knew Jeff's mind way too well.

R- "Yeah that was Angel. He was, well, saying good luck, I guess. He's going to settle things with his father. And he just wants me to be happy."

Rose smiled and rolled closer beside him. Jeff did the same and put his arm around her.

J- "Are you?"

R- "Jeff for once, I think I really am."

**Please review. I really want to know what you all think of Jeff's Imagination.**


	29. No One Knows

**I do not own any known WWE superstars in this story**

**  
**When Rose woke up the next day Jeff was already up. He was still wet from a shower and was throwing on some clothes, he stood staring at his wardrobe. He hadn't realised she was awake yet. So she rolled over and tried to fall asleep watching him struggling with his sense of fashion. She had forgotten how hot he looked just wearing jeans. His rainbow hair streaked down his back, which was dotted with droplets of water, slowly, sliding down.

R- "hmm"

Rose sighed contently. And Jeff spun around.

J- "Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

R- "It's ok I'm used to waking up early. Angel doesn't really sleep that much. Well for a dead person anyway"

After she had said this Rose regretted it. Yet it seemed much easier for her to talk about Angel now. Jeff looked awkward as well but he soon got over it.

J- "You should get some more sleep. You didn't sleep very much either. You were whimpering and shaking."

She blushed embarrassingly. She hated having nightmares in front of other people.

R- "Sorry about that."

J- "Actually I found it kinda cute, scary but still cute."

Rose pulled herself out of the bed. She kissed Jeff and picked a shirt up off the floor for him.

R- "Wear this one, it highlights your eyes"

She handed him a tight but torn black shirt. Then grabbed some of her own old clothes that she had left at Jeff's. Her original purple corset and some black cargo pants complimented her figure amazingly as she headed for Jeff's art room at the back of the house.

J- "Where you going?"

When she came out a few minutes later her corset was splashed with black paint, looking like a camouflage pattern.

J- "Very nice"

Jeff said as he gulped down some breakfast. He handed her a bowl but she refused it.

R- "I'm not really hungry"

J- "If you're fighting tonight you should really eat something"

R- "I don't think I can stomach anything today"

J- "Your nervous about Angel aren't you. About seeing him"

Jeff said bluntly as he grabbed their bags and put them in his car.

R- "Actually I'm worried about what he's going to do"

J- "Angel's a big boy he can take care of himself"

R- "But you know from experience how much bigger a boy Undertaker is."

J- "You still remember that match?"

He asked as he opened her door and the two got into the car

R- "Jeff everyone in the WWE and every WWE fan remembers that match."

Jeff revved the engine as they roared out of his property and towards their venue tonight. It was a hometown match for Jeff and Rose could tell he was excited. Not only to be in front of his home crowd but it had been a long time since he had entered the ring with The Purple Rose by his side.

As they pulled into the venue Jeff had to ask before they were throw into the public eye as a couple, one question. He held her hand as she went to open the door.

J- "Your nightmares, they're about me aren't they?"

Rose hung her head. Thinking of how she could word it so that it wouldn't hurt him too badly.

R- "My nightmares are about the things that have hurt me in my life. They are not about the people who do, they are about me, and my failures. But I won't lie to you. Last night I was falling from that ladder, again. And I do many nights. I fall through the air away from you and away from the person I used to be. Except this time no one catches me. I fall into the dark and I don't wake up."

J- "Before the public turn this into a circus I want you to know that you are not a failure. You're the strongest girl I've ever met and you deserve better than what any man can give you. And I promise that I will catch you I won't let you fall into the darkness my girl."

As they got out of the car and Jeff got out there bags, the camera's hit. The news of the new couple had spread like wild fire and it was an effort just for them to reach the arena door. Once inside a wall of silence hit them the only thing they could hear was Matt Hardy laughing. He was leaning against the wall to their left and was applauding the two at their great escape. He took one of the bags out of Jeff's hands and walked with them to the girl's lockers.

M- "You know you can get all the attention you want jumping off ladders brother, but nothing equals the attention you get with your arm around the Rose and the WWE champion."

R- "I'll take that as a compliment Matt."

J- "You should, your very presence is a compliment."

M- "You better be ready for a tough night tonight"

R- "Why is that?"

M- "You're the new WWE champ and not only that. I mean no offense Rose but you're a Diva. In all my years no one has seen a Diva 'like you' holding the title."

R- "Ah I should have expected this to happen. But hey at least I got peoples attention."

J- "That's why I love you."

Jeff kissed her goodbye at the locker door then went with Matt to the main locker room. When she turned to walk in all eyes were on her. She put her stuff down next to Melina, who did not look pleased to see her. She pulled off her pants and replaced it with her old torn skirt. Until Melina spat out a nasty comment, which Rose was expecting

M- "So I hear your sleeping around with Jeff Hardy now huh"

She said smugly

R- "At least Jeff Hardy is one person, unlike the people who have been in your pants"

She shot back, although hiding it with a calm and unaffected voice. She wasn't really that affected by what the bitchy Diva's said about her. And this time the nasty comment really didn't have any basis. Once Jeff and her had consummated their relationship then she would fight back with fire. For now she would take it as it came, only trying to fight back with small efforts. But now in the locker rooms it looked as though there weren't many friendly Diva's and as she reached for her boots she could see them all closing in, led by Melina

M- " You better shut it bitch, you don't have that many friends to protect you anymore. So don't mess with the head bitch."

To Roses knowledge the Diva roster had never really had a head bitch and all this was new to her. But she was starting to believe that she didn't have many friends with the Diva's now. Any Diva who had once been her friend was now cowering away from her defense.

R- "Well you keep enjoying that day dream Melina. When you wake up I'll be ready to put you back in your place. Cos as long as I've got this title I'm head bitch. So back the fuck off before I show you exactly why I'm the champion."

In an act of perfect timing Helena popped out from behind the door.

H- "Rosie, um what are you doing here, with these tramps. Come on my stuffs in the other locker room, and there are less sluts in there too."

She took Roses hand and pulled her through the door and towards the main lockers.

R- "Thanks Hel I owe you one."

H- "You had better be careful from now on Rose."

R- "I realize that now but why? Why do the Diva's hate me so much?"

H- "Isn't it obvious. You've got the title, you've got all the men and you've got all the attention. Why wouldn't a girl hate you."

R- "But I'm the first woman to have the title shouldn't they be happy for me?"

H- "They think you're trying to show them up"

They strolled into the locker room and Rose recognized some of the Diva's in there. Mickie and Ashley were the only one's who actually smiled at her though, as she walked over to Jeff. She sat next to him and strapped on her boots.

J- "You going to be ok tonight?"

R- "I think so. I just have to be careful"

But Rose should never have distracted herself with Jeff, because while she did Helena had convinced Ashley and Mickie to talk to her. She saw them coming up and hoped they didn't want to give her anymore crap.

Mick- "Alright Rose. You probably get by now that we don't like that you are holding that title."

Ash- "Yeah it's great that a woman has the title and at first we all loved that. But over the past 48 hours we've watched all the media on you, the title and Jeff. And I've gotta say it doesn't look good for us."

R- "Well I'm sorry but that's not my fault.

J- "You can't blame Rose for what the media thinks is important."

Rose was glad Jeff was helping her with this.

J- "If you want attention then make an impact, do something extreme, demand their attention."

H- "Um, am I the only one who sees a major upside to this?"

Mick+Ash- "What?"

H- "If Vince allows Rose to keep the WWE title, which was primarily a male title, then he would have to allow other Diva's to compete for it. As long as they could prove that they could fight men as well. So technically Rose has opened up a huge door for all the Diva's in the WWE."

R- "Yeah that's true. Vince will have to let the other Diva's fight for the title as well. Helena that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

She hugged her and the other Divas joined in. Jeff had no idea what to think of it so just told himself it was probably some Diva thing or some secret girl hug. He didn't really care why the girls were hugging he was just glad Rose would have some Diva's on her side, even if they wanted her title.

The girls hug was broken up by Shannon Moore who ran in and began whispering something into Jeff's ear. Jeff looked kind of worried by whatever Shannon had told him.

H- "Shannon?"

R- "Jeff what is it?"

J- "Um, it's nothing Rose. Don't worry about it"

R- "Jeff what is it?"

He walked up to her and held her shoulder to reassure her.

J- "The boiler room is trashed, the door was ripped off and everything inside was burnt out."

Roses heart stopped. Angel had meant that he would destroy the Undertaker, but had he destroyed himself as well.

R- "What about Angel and Taker?"

J- "No one knows"


	30. A Long Night for A New Champion

**I do not own any known WWE superstars in this story**

**I do own Rose, Helena and Angel**

Rose stood waiting behind the curtain. It must have been obvious that she was nervous, but none the less she tried to hide it. She knew that if she had the gold she would have to be fearless. And she took her example from Jeff. Even though she knew him well enough to know that he wasn't fearless. She knew what scared him, cocaine of course was his drug of choice and its lure haunted him constantly. But he feared losing people more. Jeff Hardy was a person who simply didn't know what to do when someone left his life. Most people had learnt this from childhood, like Matt had when their mother died. Jeff had never thought about losing his mother. He was only nine but he did and to this day believe that his mother is alive, within him and Matt and their achievements in life. This was all well and good, but the undeniable fact was, that Jeff was scared to lose anyone around him. The daredevils only weakness. She had learnt it after she had left him. He just couldn't cope on his own, he would turn self-destructive and his life would seem hollow and without purpose. Rose knew one day Jeff would face such mortality but always thought it was his idea to die first. Hence the suicidal moves. Suicide hit her mind and she realised it was closer than she thought. She was about to walk into a death trap. About to be thrown to the dogs and of course the bitches. Vince was calling out the entire WWE roster and Rose had been told that she would be called out last. They all strode passed her now. Most of the men smirked at her. She knew what they were thinking: _'It's going to be easy taking the title off this one'. _Rose however thought differently. Whoever was going to try to take her title would have another thing coming. As the last of the superstars made their way through the curtain, Jeff came. He hugged her, stroking her hair.

J- "It's going to be ok Rose. Just go out there knowing that you won that title because you deserved it."

He kissed her goodbye and walked out with Shannon who had waited for him.

Rose put on a fake smile as they walked through the black curtain. She expected that Jeff wouldn't get it. She wasn't too nervous about the other superstars but more so that the entire roster had been called. And Angel and Taker were nowhere in sight.

R- "Angel where are you?"

She whispered as the stage crew made her call and she burst through the curtain. Angel was chased from her mind quickly as thousands of fans screamed her name. She revved them up and jumped into the ring to stand beside Vince McMahon. The other superstars were standing around the ring. As rose looked at them all, she swore that someone else was missing. But she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was.

MrM- "Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you The Black Rose, our new WWE champion."

He paused as the audience roared in approval. It seemed like the audience liked a woman with the title more than any of the superstars did.

MrM- "Now I've had a lot of complaints from people on our roster, about the fact that a woman is allowed to hold the title. And I don't really care if you don't like it. Miss Rose here fought for and won the title fairly like any other superstar would have to. Therefore she will be keeping the title. Now I know that's going to cause issues in terms of regulations so here is what I am going to do. Divas will now be allowed to compete for the title as long as they can fight at least 3 matches against male superstars before winning the title."

The divas didn't look anywhere near as bitchy now. And Rose was very, very happy to see it. But that missing superstar was still bugging her. Vince handed her the microphone and Rose quickly addressed the fans and the roster. Bullshitting about how happy she was that all superstars would be given a fair chance at the title and that it would allow her to fight the very best opponents, ensuring the very best champion for the WWE. She finished it up pretty quickly, Rose was never one for unnecessary long talks. She just said what the fans wanted to hear then gave the mic back to Vince.

MrM- "Well said"

After doing what she had to Rose allowed herself to look at Jeff. He was smiling and looking at her with hungry eyes. She hoped her being the champion didn't turn him on. It wasn't that she didn't like him sexually but it was a fact that she could never deny those hungry green eyes. Who could? He was a sweet lover, none the less a bad boy, who would risk everything, do whatever he wanted, but still backed down when you told him it was too dangerous or dumb. And on top of it all he was passionate, extremely, extremely passionate. Eventually she tore her eyes away from the lure of his and tried to pay attention as Vince began big talking her number 1 contender. She suddenly realized who was missing.

Her suspicion was only secured as the lights dimmed and her opponent's music blared. _'Time to play the Game'_, ricocheted through the arena and the crowd jumped to their feet. Rose smirked as Triple H stalked into the ring. A laugh escaped from Roses mouth as Triple H talked himself up even more. He stopped and turned to her.

HHH- "What's funny?"

R- "H you're the big bad guy of the WWE. You've got the muscle, you've got the strength-

HHH- "That's exactly why I'm going to be the one to take that title off you"

R- "Actually It's exactly why you won't take my title."

HHH- "Your wrong. I'm going to rip that title right out of your hands."

R- "Actually I'm right. How do you plan to take that title from my hands if you can't keep up."

Rose dropped her mic and ran at HHH. He put his hands out ready to grab her and the title but she dived and skidded through his legs. He jumped around as she slid out of the ring, giggling at him. He looked pissed off and rolled out of the ring after her. She ran up the ramp. As she passed Jeff she yelled out.

R- "Ready for the pre-game show?"

Holding the title up high, she easily out ran HHH from the arena floor and through the halls. The show went on as he kept puffing and panting after her. Rose was beginning to think that being a champion would be a lot more fun than she thought.

Once rose had lost HHH she slowed to a walk. She was still laughing about how slow HHH really was. She had always thought it was his weakness but it was really obvious now. She didn't know how she knew it, but randomly she thought Angel was there, next to her.

??- "Behind you"

She looked behind her and realized that Melina had been following her. She had a chair and it was raised ready to take Rose out. Rose quickly kicked her in the gut, took the chair and put her down for the count with a chair shot to the head. She didn't really care that Melina had tried to attack her. She was a diva and the champ after all, it would be something she would get used to, but that voice. She knew who it was. She didn't have to think about it. But if he was still here to protect her then Undertaker mustn't have finished the job. Then it struck her. She knew where he was. Undertaker wasn't his only relative and she doubted his uncle would choose Takers side of the argument.

At first Rose knocked on his door politely, when he did answer she knocked louder. And when that didn't work she burst down the door. She wasn't in a patient mood.

R- "Kane where is he?"

Kane just stood there. He didn't say a word, but hung his head in defeat as Angel limped out of the adjoined room.

R- "What happened to you?"

Angel was covered in bruises and burns. Ash still smudged across his face.

R- "Or the better question is what did you do?"

She took hold of him as he slumped against the wall. As he lent against the wall she sat beside him. She put an arm around him.

R- "Lets me guess, you tried to fight him-

She turned to Kane

R- "And you tried to kill him right?"

Kane slunk out of the room, giving up on trying to reason with women.

R- "You know you're not strong enough to fight him Angel. You're only going to end up being hurt even more if you keep this up."

A- "Your wrong. His darkness gives him power, my light gives me mine. We should be equal. But we are not. Why am I so weak Rose?"

R- "You're not weak Angel, you're human."

A- "Human?"

R- "That's why you have to be careful Angel. You can love, he can't. That's a human emotion. And to be human means you're mortal, you can die Angel, he can't."

He tried to pull himself off the floor but failed and fell.

A- "Then I don't want to be human, I want to be dead and I want to get my revenge."

Rose couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he so driven by revenge that he would rather die and avenge himself than to live and love with her.

R- "Is revenge so important to you that you would forsake your chance to love, and die for some deluded, self-righteous vendetta against your father."

A- "He deserves to die Rose."

R- "You sound more like him everyday"

A- "Because I am him!"

He yelled at her. She had never heard him like this before. It was like he had forgotten anything the two of them had ever felt towards each other. Angel knew that he had, it was how he survived without her, to forget her.

R- "You would give up a chance to be with me, to love and be loved, so that you could kill the person who brought you here? Is this world really so bad? Isn't it enough for you? Am I not enough for you?"

A- "You could never truly love me Rose"

She didn't care that tears were streaking down both their faces. She just wanted him to wake up. To believe that she did love him and that doing this to himself was not going to let them be together. Undertaker didn't need to be erased. He just needed to be forgotten. Why couldn't he see that?

R- "You're wrong Angel. I do love you. But I love you, not the you your father created."

A- "What do you want from me Rose? What do you want?"

He called after her as she left the room

R- " I want you to stop all this. I just… I just want to be loved Angel."

She walked away from him, not looking back. But not trying to hide her tears any more. If he truly loved her, like he had said the night he died. He would have stopped this by now. And he wouldn't have made her cry like this. Crying like someone who genuinely believed that they were unloved. She threw herself into a dark corner and sobbed quietly. She didn't know for how long, she didn't even notice HHH spot her, then turn away. But she soon felt Jeff's hand on her head. He pulled her towards him and she collapsed into his lap. Letting everything she felt out. Jeff knew she was crying about Angel. HHH had seen her walk out of the room and, what she had told Angel as she walked away, was relayed to Jeff, as he was told where Rose was sobbing.

J- "I've got you Rose. It's ok. I'm here"

The familiar line sunk into her as she realized it wasn't Angel speaking the words. Angel would kill himself in his vendetta against his father. Rose knew he would. But it cut her deeply to know that he would rather seek revenge than love her. But it was Jeff holding her now, telling her that everything would be ok. And she hoped that he would be able to do it for a long time. Jeff didn't want to but he had to remind her about her match tonight. He lifted her head to face him and said:

J- "I know you want Angel to forget about Undertaker, but remember you wouldn't be with him until he sorted things out. I don't mean that it's your fault Rose, because it's not. But Angel feels that he has to do this to prove himself. And tonight you have to prove that you are a capable champion. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. So right now you are going to forget that Angels issues have anything to do with you, and go get ready for your match tonight."

She nodded slowly and got to her feet.

R- "But your match is next isn't it?"

J- "Yeah Rose but that's my match you don't have to be there."

R- "But we're partners Jeff. You're there for me and I'm there for you. Besides, don't act like you haven't been excited about walking down that ramp with me again."

J- "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

R- "I'm sure now come on lets go."

**Don't worry the night doesn't end here. Like the title says it's a long night.**


	31. Fight or Flight?

**I do not own any known WWE superstar in this story.**

**I do own Rose, Angel and Helena**

A long night for a New Champion part 2

The crowd roared in anticipation as Jeff Hardy's music hit and he came jumping out. They only got louder as Rose followed him through the curtain. Tonight Jeff would be facing Chris Jericho. He wasn't a very popular advisary so Jeff was expecting to gain a lot of championship favour by winning against him. The bell rang and Rose assumed her position outside the ring. Jeff easily outpaced Jericho, but something was disturbing Rose. She knew Angel was close, and had the sneaking suspicion that he was hiding from her, waiting for something. As the match drew to a close and Rose was sure Jeff had the win, she saw the ring cover stir. Now she knew where he was. She knocked away the cover and violently grabbed the front of Angels singlet, throwing him out from under the ring and against the crowd barrier.

Jerry Lawler- "Looks like someone has an admirer"

R- "What are you doing here Angel?"

A- "I…"

R- "One day you want me, the next you don't. You questioned me, now it's your turn. What do you want, Angel?"

She heard the bell ring and turned to see Jeff, shoulders down, a shocked look on his face. He had lost, no doubt distracted by Angels appearance. Angel spun her around to face him.

A- "I want you Rose!"

R- "That's only because you don't have me"

Jeff brushed passed her and crashed into Angel, pinning him against the barrier. Jeff punched Angels jaw and he fell to the floor at Roses feet.

Jerry- "I don't think Jeff appreciates Angel talking to his girl"

JR- "I don't think he liked losing the match because another superstar was spying on his girl"

Rose picked Angel off the ground.

R- "Get out of here Angel, now!"

She held him up and urged him as he stumbled up the ramp.

Jerry- "I better be careful then JR, I might end up like that"

JR- "Like what king?"

Jerry- "Running away with your tail between your legs from the man who's got your girl."

JR- "Well Rose was never really Angels girl now was she?"

Jerry- "I don't know JR that kiss last week looked very convincing"

After Jeff tried to chase after Angel he turned to Rose.

J- "What did he want Rose? Was he giving you more shit?"

R- "No Jeff. I… I think he was here to make me feel better."

J- "You're kidding me?"

R- "I think, in his own way, he was trying to apologise. Are you ok?"

J- "Yeah no injuries, only my ego is damaged"

Jeff put his hand around her and hugged her, in his own form of apology for attacking Angel. Jeff knew that Roses soft spot for him was sustained by his trust in her. She had never told her all that Angel had revealed to her but he did not underestimate the bond that she still had with him. Though Rose and eventually Jeff understood that Angel was incapable to love and hat at the same time. And right now he simply could not love her whilst hating his father.

Jerry- "So honestly JR what is going on with these three? I mean all we saw was Angel kissing Rose, next minute Rose is walking around under Jeff's arm and Angel is popping up all over the place?"

JR- "I think this is a dominance struggle"

Jerry- "Like two lions in a den"

JR- "The question is who is the dominant male around here?"

Jerry- "Oh that's not a tricky question JR"

JR- "I'm intrigued king, who is the dominant male?"

Jerry- "Isn't it obvious that I am. Rose needs to ditch that Hardy boy and come home with me."

JR- "I don't think you're what she looking for in a man"

Jerry- "Oh yeah and what do you think she's looking for JR?"

JR- "Well someone that's a few pounds less of a man than you"

Jerry- "Well the blame falls on you and all of your Oklahoma BBQ's"

As the commentators argued Jeff didn't walk Rose out of the ramp, he took her up in front of their desk.

JR- "Hold on what's Jeff planning here?"

Jeff put his arm around her hips and passionately kissed her. His kiss so fierce and ravishing that it forced her backwards and he held her there, with his one hand firmly wrapped around her, holding her within his kiss and his heart. A heart that, he was throwing to the world, by publicly pronouncing his love for her.

Jerry- "You know JR I don't think any planning went into that, a lot of courage though."

Jeff flung Rose back up and the crowd kept screaming as a flushed Rose and a nervous Jeff walked down the ramp and out of sight.

JR- 'Ladies and Gentleman never was there any doubt that Jeff Hardy is a risk taker and his actions tonight are your proof."

Once they got the behind the curtain they walked in silence through the arena. Neither of them knew where they were going, they didn't really care. Subconsciously though Rose knew what she was doing, as they found themselves behind a set storage area. In a shadowy corner she wrapped her arms around him and repaid his passion. He pushed her back and she sat herself on top of one of the boxes. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up against one of the walls. Lost in a haze of kisses, grabbing hands and loose tongues the two lost track of time. They were rudely awakened by Matt Hardy.

M- "Ahem"

At first Jeff didn't stop, he didn't want to lose this feeling of release. The first time when he could love her and not hide his emotions for fear of her not returning how he felt. He loved her and he damn well wanted to show it. Seeing Matt reminded him just how lucky he was to have such a goddess like woman in his arms, not only for him to kiss, but to kiss him back.

M- "Ah Rose sorry to interrupt but your opponent is kinda waiting"

Rose gasped, and not because Jeff had placed a firm tight grasp on her ass.

R- "H!"

Jeff put her down, accepting that she had to go and fight HHH or she could lose her title. She went around Jeff and he hit her ass one last time as she passed Matt and headed for the curtain. Jeff followed after her with Matt. Jeff was eying him off in concern that Matts feelings for Rose had not passed since the last time Jeff had to beat him senseless.

M- "What?"

J- "Come on Matt you're my brother, why the hell did you interrupt that?"

M- "Honestly Jeff, I didn't want Rose to lose her title because she was making out with you. Besides watching what you did tonight I knew you wouldn't be the one who would remember her match and I was sure that she wouldn't with your tongue down her throat. Besides no women would consciously give up her title for one night with Jeff Hardy."

J- "But that's just it man. It wasn't one night it was the start of many nights. And any woman would give up a title to be with me."

M- "And that would be a girl with no brains"

Jeff punched him in the arm.

M- "Or expectations"

Jeff hit him again and yelled after him as Matt scuttled off, holding his arm.

J- "Yeah well, I'm still pissed at you"

M- "Yeah ok Jeff"

Rose was already waiting at the curtain when Jeff got there. But so was HHH. And the two were already arguing.

HHH- "No offence little girl but you're about to get smashed."

R- "Whatever you say I am still walking out of here the WWE champion"

HHH- "If that happens, I promise you, you won't be walking"

J- "Not if I have anything to say about it"

Jeff butted in, defending his girl. Rose faced the curtain and whispered to herself-

R- "This is going to be a fun game"

Her music hit and she turned to H, smiling cheekily.

R- "Ready to play with me?"

She didn't give him time to answer. And bounced out of the curtain. Jeff stood for a minute trying to decipher her cheeky remark. He figured that Rose was just trying to distract H but still shot him a threatening look as he followed through the curtain. Rose stood bubbly in the ring, taunting her fans and holding the gold in her hands up high.

Jerry- "Someone looks happy"

JR- "I'd say that's because she's got two male superstars watching her back tonight"

Jerry- "Her back?"

JR- "You're right, I don't think Jeff was looking at-

Jerry- "Her ass!"

JR- "Yes well-'

Jerry- "While he publicly pashed her"

JR- "I was trying to say that with a little tack, some class, but I see that's wasted on you King"

Jerry- "Yeah, he lip locked her good on live TV"

JR- (sigh)

HHH's music struck and the light riggings flickered ad flashed to life. He took his time getting into the ring. Rose hated long entrances. 'Time wasting' she called it. When he was finally ready to fight, he threw out his final comment.

H- "Guess where Angel is Rose?"

She locked up with him trying to ignore what he was saying. Yet trapping her in his arms, he spat out-

H- "He's waiting for you. He's right behind that curtain, calling for you, screaming for you"

He had gotten her. She lapsed in strength for a second, and he pushed her backward. She scrambled back to her feet.

R- "Shit"

She sucked in air and tried desperately to forget about Angel. _'He's not here'_ she told herself. HHH ran at her, his arm outstretched, for a clothesline. But Rose was not going to let him get his big hands on her. She stealthily dodged most of his moves. Every time he ran at her she would drop to the mat or spring out of the way at the last minute. Her plan was starting to work, H was tiring himself out, falling for her tricks. She would put herself in a vulnerable position, say trapped at the turnbuckle, then as he ran at her she would escape and he would be vulnerable. Only then could she throw some punches then back off again and he fought his way out of the situation. H was becoming worn out now. And Rose was ready to finish the match. She had only taken a few heavy hits but her cheek was puffed and red, matching the blood trailing from her mouth. She knocked him down with a quick Russian leg sweep. While he was grounded she mounted the turnbuckle. But she didn't make her move yet. Instead she waited till he had gotten up and was about to throw her off. She leapt over him and as he turned to hit her she super kicked him in the head. He stumbled back onto the turnbuckle the slumped forward where she pinned him for the 3 count.

Jeff helped her up after the pin. He and the ref grabbed her hands and thrust them into the air. The fans seemed in shock at first. The man who she had just pinned was the game after all. But once it set in they joined in the celebration. The WWE championship was still in the hands of a diva and a fan favourite. Rose and Jeff stayed in the ring for a while. Rose savoured her first title defence. And she was going to learn from this one. In her mind her goal now was to hold the title and act as a 'good' champion for as long as she could. What a 'good' champion was, she would find that out soon. For the moment another challenge would suffice. The lights in the arena blacked out.

R- "Dammit"

Rose thought they had almost made it out of the night without an incident with this man. But the Undertaker had lost much of his once famous style tonight. He was pissed off, as he stormed down the ramp and crashed into the couple. His figure, lit by the arena's flashing back up lights. An eerie, looming giant, crashing down on his kill. Jeff pushed Rose behind him and lunged at Taker. It was a hopeless attempt. The dead man punched him coldly then, cast what was left aside. Jeff's body flipped backwards and Rose heard the sickening sound of him hitting the ground and not getting up. She saw Undertaker reach out for her. She smashed the title against his bare knuckles and he scowled. But it didn't give her the time to escape. Even if it had, she did not try to run. She wasn't afraid of him. He kicked her viciously in the ribs as retaliation. An old weak spot, which, was now exposed.

R- "Fuckin Edge"

She spat through the blood flooding her mouth. She was on her knee's defenceless and now injured. But the dead man always finished the job. He relentlessly clasped his hand around her neck. He lifted her slowly from her knees and off her feet. Gripping harder and she gasped for air. Her mind began to fog and she knew that she wasn't going to make it out of the ring conscious tonight. As her eyes rolled back into her head, she prayed that the doctors had reached Jeff, that he was away from taker. She was scared that he would turn back to Jeff once finished with her. As thoughts of her condition and immanent death flickered in and out of her conscious mind. The crowd stopped screaming. Or was it just the blood bursting from her ears as she heard her heartbeat thud inside her head. But it was Angel. Sprinting towards Taker and throwing his body against his. Rose fell to the ground. Her instinctive roll the only thing that stopped her from being trapped beneath the Undertakers weight. She tried to raise her head. But she couldn't. Her body cringed in pain, a sign that tonight had gone too far. As all her senses failed her, her mind dwelled on one thought. "_Why the fuck didn't I run"._

**Please Review. Sorry this took so long, been busy. **


	32. The Title!

**I do not own Jeff, Matt, Undertaker or Vince McMahon.**

**I do own Angel and Rose.**

**This will be one of the last chapters in this story so I really hope you enjoy it.**

Rose awoke to a throbbing sensation within her head. An oxygen mask was strapped across her face. It meant one thing, she was in trouble. Rose tried to sit up but it was a vain attempt. The pain in her ribs wracked her body and Matt Hardy's hand forced her back down.

M- "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

He said as he slumped her back down on the bed again.

R- "What's the damage Matt?"

She asked, holding in tears. Rose knew she was hurt and the extent of it would determine whether she could still hold the title. Matt sighed before he answered. Not a good sign.

M- "A broken rib and part of your lung is bruised."

R- "Shit"

She shook her head.

R- "What about the title Matt?"

Once more he hesitated.

R- "Matt?"

M- "You'll have to talk to Vince, Rose"

The tears came now. Passionate and unrestrained they cascaded down her cheeks. She would be forced to surrender her title Vince was a tough businessman and begging didn't really win his favor. Rose and her title would become another statistic, another poor injured superstar that would have her gold stolen from her. All because Taker and Angel could not keep their business to themselves. She wondered now just why Taker had come out for her. Then again in her state she shouldn't bother trying to understand what was going on inside the deadman's head. She only guessed that Angel watching her back had revealed a way for Taker to draw out Angel in a way that would favor his destruction. In her unstable state she only had one more question.

R- "Where's Jeff?"

Matt walked to the other side of her bed and pulled aside the curtain next to her. There was Jeff. Face down on the bed, wincing in pain as the doctors held him still. One of them was practically sitting on top of him in order to keep him from flinching or squirming. They were realigning the 2 slipped disks in his back. He yelped as a small pop sounded, signaling that one was now in place. They now tried to move the 2nd disc. Jeff knew it was coming and bit into the side of the bed. Rose stretched out her hand to his. Between their beds their hands gripped each others firmly. A re-assurance and comfort to them both. Jeff squeezed tightly and what followed was another loud pop, a yelp and finally a sigh of relief.

After Jeff's back was iced up and Roses ribs and chest were strapped, the doctors finally let Jeff over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and trapped her within his warm embrace. Another doctor pulled the two apart and began lathering Roses bruised neck in a gel like substance. It was cold and she wanted to push away the medic and bury her head into Jeff's chest. After the first layer sunk in and the doctor got ready to apply another, Rose reached a revelation. She had never really sulked about hardships before. She tried not to dwell on such things and she would not start now. As the medic reached out for her neck she pushed him away and flung herself into Jeff's arms. As he held her she looked up and said

R- "I've got to go see Vince"

J- "Of course baby"

He said as he stared off the doctor who was looking at Rose in shock. He opened the door for her as he told the doctor threateningly

J- "She's all better now, till next time boys"

Rose brushed passed Jeff and through the door. Her lingering scent, driving him crazy as he followed her. As Rose turned the corner to Vinces office, Angel jumped out.

A- "Rose"

He looked like he should rightfully be dead. His clothes were torn and covered in blood, which also matted his hair. Without hesitation Rose punched him flatly in the face. He knelt forward and she kneed him in what looked like the gut, but Jeff thought, might have landed somewhere else. Angel crashed to the floor, squirming on the ground. She didn't look back as she stepped over him and entered Vince's office.

As she slammed the door open Vince spun around in shock.

Mr M- "I thought I'd be seeing you soon"

R- "You're damn right Vince"

Mr M- "Oooh someone's feisty"

Jeff stood forward, a warning that Vince better take this professionally.

Mr M- "Ah of course the rainbow haired retard. Good work on watching your girls back tonight. I must say I wasn't surprised that Angel did the better job."

J- "Watching her back, now I'll be watching your motherfu-

Rose quickly covered his mouth and he finished the sentence with a muffled -

J- enmouth".

R- "Cool it now!"

Vince was in a bad mood and after the pain, that Jeff had just been in, Jeff was too. Vince assumed his usual chair, ready for business but Jeff was still standing on edge. Rose always knew that Jeff struggled remaining friendly to corporate types like Vince. Rose turned to him with threatening eyes.

R- "You too"

He grumbled and backed down, taking a seat next to her.

Rose turned her threatening eyes from Jeff to Vince.

R- "Now what about my title"

A smirk sprung on Vince's crooked lips.

Mr M- "Well Rose, as you can tell I'm not happy about having my WWE champion injured, especially one who has captured the publics attention like you"

From over the desk he looked her up and down. A grumble rolled from the back of Jeff's throat.

Mr M- "And usually the champion would be forced to surrender the title"

Rose wanted to stand up and scream _'but I can fight, I can still fight, please Vince let me fight for my title'_. But she knew that she couldn't. Vince would never let her fight if she begged. He didn't respect champions who begged. So she kept her mouth shut, waiting for him to give her a chance to save her title.

Mr M- "Then again"

_'Come on Vince please'_

Mr M- "I may be willing to let you keep the title"

_'There we go'_

Mr M- "Of course, conditions would have to be adhered to"

_'And here comes the catch'_

Mr M- "Say your co-operation in a certain match of course?"

R- "Keep on talking Vince"

Jeff was looking at her in amazement. How could she be going along with all of this when he knew that inside she wanted to crash across the desk and choke the life out of the man she was now making a deal with. He simply couldn't comprehend that Rose was able to throw aside all the hate and anger, that Vince was evoking in her, and maintain her subtle composure. Her irritations manifested in small twitches, the slight curve of her lips or flicker of the eye, told Jeff she was not happy. But despite her heightened aggravation the deal continued.

Mr M- "I've been watching you play this game between Angel and the Undertaker for a while now. And it's getting good ratings. But now it's time to really make this feud memorable. And I'm going to do it with your title."

J- "The Title?'

Jeff didn't get it but Rose thought she knew where Vince was going with this.

Mr M- "You would both know that Wrestlemania is coming up soon. And at Wrestlemania it will be the Undertaker versus his son Angel in a last man standing match."

J- "What about Roses title?"

Mr M- "The title will remain in Roses hands however her defense of it will take place at Wrestlemania."

_'This is more like it' _ Rose thought. She would get to fight for her title. After all she had only had one title defense and now she would have a chance at another.

R- "So what's the match?"

Mr M- "You're going to love this"

Rose really, really doubted that.

Mr M- "You won't actually be fighting in the match-"

R- "What!"

Mr M- "Your title will be on the line, between Angel and the Undertaker"

R- "How can you do that?"

J- "She has to give her title to another superstar in order to keep it?"

Mr M- "She won't be giving it, she will be betting it. And if her superstar wins the match she keeps the title."

Rose sat, wide-eyed, in shocked. _'What the hell is Vince doing?'_

Mr M- "So say you bet on Undertaker. If he wins you keep the title, if he loses Angel gets the title. I'm calling it a 3-way defense. And the Undertaker has made a special request. If you keep the title the winning superstar is banished from the WWE. And for once I think I agree with Taker. The winner goes."

R- "Vince come on. I'm supposed to trust my title to one of those two?"

Mr M- "If you remember Rose they were your stable until not long ago. And I'm sure you trusted Angel to some degree when I found you too snug behind the boxes in the storeroom. Now was that before or after he kissed you on live TV?"

Jeff eyes spun from Vince to Rose. Until now Rose had never told him about the moment her and Angel had shared before she had won the title. His green eyes stared through her blues as what he heard sunk in. Rose opened her mouth to challenge Vince, but as she did Jeff sprung off the couch, practically leaping over it, and burst his way out of the door.

R- "Jeff!-

Rose threatened McMahon before she left.

R- "We will be talking about this later"

As she streamlined for the door Rose swore she heard him say 'sure missy, sure'. But she really didn't care. She cared for Jeff right now, more then the egotistical management of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

R- "Jeff!"

She screamed as she ran through the door and into the corridor. In the arena corridor it looked like Angel had followed her to Vince's office. Unfortunately he had the misfortune of encountering Jeff before Rose. It had not been a pleasant meeting. Roses earlier beating of him seemed like nothing now. He was trying to pull himself up against a wall, gasping for breath and clutching his chest and head. A chair, lay abandoned, on the opposite side of the wall. Remorse shot through Roses mind. If she had only told Jeff about how close she had been with Angel then maybe both of the men she adored would not be suffering right now.

She dropped to her knees and helped Angel adjust himself on the wall.

R- "Angel I'm so sorry"

He just looked at her bewildered. Trying to comprehend why Jeff had suddenly attacked him. He had after all sacrificed himself tonight in an attempt to distract Taker from beating the shit out of him and his woman.

R- "Vince, Vince told him about what happened before you kissed me. Jeff will think it was more than a kiss, that you and I are more than we seem."

She spoke quietly, close to his ear. Rose didn't need anyone else to know about this. Vince had already done enough damage, let alone what the diva's could do with this. After she explained Angel looked worse than before. Now he looked like he was on the verge of tears, a look that, on Angel, scared her.

A- "Was nothing of my love worth something to you?"

She answered him simply but directly, with a kiss. Sweetly she laid it upon his lips, in contrast to the salty tears that slid across her face, from Angels cheeks. As she drew away he lent forward begging for her lips again. But he couldn't have them, they were never his to have. He knew that from the moment he had seen them curve to a smile, as she dirty danced at a bar, or lept from the top rope, or insulted the fiercest and largest opponent possible. Rose was a wild girl, almost insane, many thought. All Angel knew was that she had to be free. Rose deserved to be free. No man, not he or Jeff Hardy could hold her. Hell not even his own father the Undertaker could control the Rose. Empathetic that Rose had pulled herself away from Angels kiss. She cupped his head in her hands and held him to her chest, as his cold tears cascaded onto her skin. Knowing in her heart that this would be the last time Rose and Angel would embrace so intimately, Rose was sad. She knew that if Angel won or lost his next match he would be leaving her life. By force or will it didn't matter now as he wept for her alone in the empty corridor.

If only the corridor had been empty, if Angel and Rose had been alone, if Jeff Hardy had not been standing and watching the two, perhaps, just perhaps things would have turned out different?

**OK guys the end is getting near. Who knows what is going to happen at Wrestlemania. Will Angel and Roses last kiss, eyed by Jeff, really make things different? Lets hope that Jeff has learnt a bit since the same thing happened with Edge.**

**Once again thanks for the read and for the reviews.**


	33. Trust Me

**I do own Angel and Rose**

**I do not own Jeff Hardy or Vince McMahon**

**Ok guys, 2nd last chapter is up. This is basically establishing what the two views on Wrestlemania are, but you'll have to wait for the last chapter to know who she chooses. Enjoy.**

Angel staggered towards the locker room, leaning on Roses shoulder. Most of the other superstars had already left and Rose slumped Angel down on an empty bench. She grabbed an ice pack from her bag and placed it behind his head.

R- "Are you going to be ok?"

She didn't mean to but she flinched as she reached over to grab some new clothes. She tried to hide it but from Angels look it was obvious that he had noticed her ribs.

A- "I'll be fine, but what about u?"

She tried to lose the conversation by continuing to look for clothes that she already had in her hand.

R- "I'm fine, just perfect"

She scrabbled for more clothes then made a beeline for the showers.

Angel- "Come on Rose I'm not an idiot. What's the damage?"

She was only a few steps from the door when she stopped and sighed. She answered him without looking back

R- "It's nothing really just some broken ribs and some lung damage."

A- "Your ribs again"

Angels voice was full of regret.

A- "I should have been out there quicker"

Rose couldn't disagree. If he had been out quicker then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer both the injury and risking her title. She made to open the door.

A- "What about your title? Rose?"

As she walked through the door she met Jeff coming out. When she saw him she didn't know how to feel. He had tried to protect her then had viciously attacked Angel. Then again Rose had just kissed Angel, even when she knew that her heart belonged to Hardy. From the look on his face, Jeff had done more then attack Angel. A horrible thought crossed Roses mind. What if he had seen her kiss Angel? Her eyes widened and she tried to stop Jeff entering the locker room where Angel was alone. Jeff grabbed her with his strong arms and pushed her against the wall. Angel jumped up ready to fight Jeff if he put a hand on his Rose. But Jeff didn't hit her. Instead and put his face close to her, ensuring she looked him in the eye. All he said was

J- "Trust me"

Then he let her go and walked into the locker room, shutting the door behind him. Rose wanted to follow him. To make sure Angel wasn't harmed. But she knew that she could trust Jeff. Behind the door Jeff circled in on Angel.

J- "Ok Angel time for a talk"

Angel nodded but didn't sit down again. Both of the males were in volatile moods.

Rose tried to listen to the conversation through the wall but it was pointless. She had no idea what Jeff would be talking about if he had seen them kiss. Soon she gave up and had a shower. The hot water was heavenly on her ribs although it stung at first. Beneath the warm spray she forgot the time and spent much longer then she had planned. When she got out and put on some loose clothes she still couldn't hear anything from the two men. When she opened the door to the lockers she was worried that they had fought. But she didn't find either of them, at all. They were both gone. She panicked slightly but she trusted them and hoped that they had been sensible and not beat the shit out of each other. Or attempted a macho showdown. Rose thought she knew where they would be, well where Jeff would be at least. She headed out to the dimly lit arena. There she saw the long cast shadow of her Hardy hanging atop the lighting walkways on the roof. She remembered the spot well. Rose climbed up upon the metal grate walkway with Jeff. He got up as she came up behind him.

R- "Jeff where's Angel?"

Jeff walked up to her and put his arms on her shoulders. In return she hung hers just above his hips and he pulled her into a hug. In his arms she felt safe, like she wouldn't have to worry about the title or Undertaker anymore. But she couldn't forget about everything just yet. As she withdrew from Jeff embrace he pressed his lips to hers. It was the sweetest kiss the two had shared, even though their lips barely touched, simply brushed against one another. When they finally pulled away from each other Jeff spoke.

J- "Put your title on the Undertaker"

Rose stepped back

R- "What? Why?"

J-"Come on Rose. This is Wrestlemania, don't tell me you don't remember 15-0. He's going to win. And when he does you'll get your title and he will be out of our hair forever."

R- "But Angel?"

J- "It doesn't matter about Angel"

R- "Yes it does"

A- "No it doesn't"

Angel stepped out from a shadow next to Jeff.

R- "How can you say that Angel?"

A- "Because it doesn't matter about me. This is about you. I put you through all this shit and now I am going to atone for my sins."

Rose didn't understand. She had never blamed Angel for what had happened, but clearly he blamed himself.

A- "Give your title to my father. I will lose the match-

R- "But Angel you won't just be losing to The Undertaker, you will be slaughtered by him. He won't show you any mercy"

A- "I don't care. I will lose and I will lose for you"

R- "I don't want you to lose but if you don't lose, you, you'll disappear again. I don't want that Angel, I…I don't…"

She could feel the tears coming on. It had been a stressful night to say the least. Now, she was being told by both the people she loved, that she should let one of them be beaten to a bloody pulp in order for her to keep her title. Angel looked at Jeff with an authorative stance. Then he solemnly began to turn and walk into the shadows again.

A- "I'm sorry Rose but I was always going to disappear again."

Before he left he shot Rose a cheeky smile.

A- "It's what I do."

Then he was gone. Jeff saw the tears welling in Roses eyes and whipped her into his arms, careful of her strapped ribs. He knew what Angel was asking of her and knew that he could make her smile again. He threw her gently from side to side in his arms and snuggled her tighter. She giggled as he swept her up in the air and held her bridal style. She squirmed in his hold as he laid butterfly kisses all down her neck. When he started to kiss too close to her chest she jumped out of his arms. She stood with her hands on her hips eying him off. A defiant stance.

R- "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work"

J- "Aww it isn't"

His eyes looked so sad. Yet still begging. He wanted to take both their minds off of Wrestlemania. And now that he had kissed her once he wanted more than just her mind on him.

J- "You're seriously going to leave me like this"

He got on all fours and crawled towards her, with those hungry green eyes. He pulled her down to the ground with him and held his body above hers, forcing her to the ground. He whispered into her ear.

J- "Would you leave me so unsatisfied?"

That was it. She was his. And she knew that for tonight, if only for tonight, she could forget about the title and Angel. It would be a welcome relief, as she knew for the next week before Wrestlemania, her life, like Angels, would be a living hell.

**Please review.**

**Get ready for the last chapter, To give you a taste it is entitled: 'Without you is how I disappear' after the My Chemical Romance song (which encaptures the triangle of Jeff, Rose and Angel)**

**Love you all. And feel free to give me some heads up on what you think will happen.**


	34. Without You Is How I Disappear

**This is the last chapter of this story. I may write some branch stories from it or even a sequel in time. But for now this is the official last chapter, so to all Roses fans, i'm talking to you HardyxGirl. So this one is for you and of course my inspiration for Angel you know who you are. So everyone please enjoy**

Something inside Rose told her this would be it. Tonight would be the last time she would see Angel and perhaps the last time she would hold her title. She stroked the gold hanging in her locker. It was still cold and rough like most metals, but it was welcoming to her. As if it answered her and soothed her mind. But when she drew her hands away from it she was confused again. Tortured by her tumultuous thoughts of the match tonight. She hadn't really slept last night, her nightmares had filled her head with images of Angel. He was bleeding and could barely get to his feet. He stammered and swayed where he stood then he was hit again with a heavy clothesline. But in her dreams it wasn't Undertaker who had hit him, it was Jeff.

Jeff had told her to bet on Undertaker and Angel had agreed. But had Jeff really convinced Angel to lose the match or was it all Angels idea. She wiped away a tear as it strode down her cheek. Behind her she heard someone enter the lockers. She knew it was Jeff. The two of them had come to the show early. Jeff knew that Rose needed a lot of time to make her final decision. But he though he knew what it was. She would bet on the Undertaker and Angel would take the beating of his life for her. More than the beating of his life. All of them understood that this match with the Undertaker could very well cost him his career or worse, his life. Rose knew better than Jeff though. Angel couldn't just die, he would just disappear, back to where he belonged. It was a positive, Rose thought. Yet still she remembered that night in the cemetery. Those last words he spoke before he laid and died beside her.

She couldn't control her tears now and they streamed down her face. Jeff heard her sobbing. He grabbed her by the arms and made her turn to him.

J- "Rosie"

He said sympathetically. But Rose didn't want to hear it. She ran into the showers. Turning on the cold water so that it soaked her instantly, she stood alone. Jeff didn't run straight after her, he knew her well enough to know that she would only run further if he chased her. He smiled realising how like a kitten that behaviour was. He reminisced about that day he had woken up with her in his arms. _'God I'm a lucky man, I just woke up and she was in my arms. She was mine. For all the pain I put her still. She still wanted to be with me. She still loved him, after every mistake he had made.'_ That little yawn she had given when he woke her up was so kitten like. In his reflection he realized how much he missed her smile. She always hated it but he thought it was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. That little smile that told him she was happy, that she felt safe and loved.

She stood quiet, silently letting her tears fall. She didn't bother to stop them. It was too late. They took hold of her and she lent against the wall, hiding her face. Slowly she let herself go and she slid down the tiles, to the floor. As she collapsed in a heap, she felt Jeff's arms around her. He didn't say anything, he knew it was not a time for words. That would come later, when the world would watch her risk her lover and her title. For now he was content to hold her and she, content to be held. Her mind raced and every thought it brought forward was off Angel. Once again the cemetery flooded her mind and she heard him say those heartbreaking words. _"I've finally found someone worth dying for"_. The pain in her chest, the reflection of her heart crumbling. She dug her head into Jeff's chest. Ignorant of the pouring water cascading onto them both. Angel had loved her. She had made this world worth living in. And now he was going to suffer yet again for her. She was going to take away everything that he had grown to love. Jeff stroked her hair out of her eyes. He hushed her as her tears subsided and her face became blank. She was ready now. Ready to face this challenge, like she had all the others.

Eventually Jeff picked her up off the floor. He carried her into the lockers and got out her ring attire.

J- "Rosie are you going to be alright?"

R- "Yeah"

She answered mindlessly. She was starting to take off her wet clothes and get ready for the match. Jeff was so tempted to stay, who could walk away with a woman like that undressing. But he had business he needed to attend. He needed to talk to Angel. So he left Rose for a while until she was almost ready for the match. She was strapping up her boots when he came back. In her mind she was still reassuring herself of her decision. So her stare was blank once more. When Jeff came in she perked up a bit. The other superstars were relieved. They watched her and worried that Vince had gone too far this time.

J- "It's time to go"

Rose did a last check of the bandages on her ribs then joined Jeff at the door. They walked to the curtain in silence. Out in the arena the couple could hear Undertaker and Angels entrances. As they reached the billowing black curtain Jeff took her in his arms and asked

J- "Are you ready for this?"

She held back how she really felt and leapt into his arms. A hug was what she really needed right now.

R- "I will never be ready for this. But it doesn't matter anymore. With you by my side I have nothing to fear."

As soon as the words left her lips Jeff kissed her. Just as passionately as they had the first time. When Jeff forced himself to break the kiss he looked Rose in the eye and said.

J- "I will protect you Rose. No matter what happens I will always protect you"

Then her music played. She strapped on her title and holding Jeff's hand tightly they walked into the arena.

The crowd screamed in anticipation as Rose and Jeff approached the ring. Undertaker looked monstrous facing Angel, now. His eyes didn't even glance at Rose, they were locked on Angel. It was as if Angel could feel the very heat from his glare, burning upon him. Angels ice cool express was starting to melt. Rose could see the hint of fear in his eyes. No matter how much he tried to hide it. It was as if he was trying to convince her that he wanted to lose. As Jeff held up the rope and she entered the ring, she knew that Angel was worth more than her title. But once again the thought, of how hard she had worked to finally receive the gold, etched it way back into her mind. She deserved it beyond doubt. The many bruises and broken bones she had taken ensured her worth of gold. Rose stood between the warring father and son. Her bodyguard, Hardy, ever vigilant at her shoulder. She unstrapped the title from around her waist. Holding it at her hip she looked at Taker. He seemed just as big as when he was choking her during their last encounter. He was definitely bigger than Angel, he had more experience and he had proven countless times that he could easily destroy his son. She looked at Angel. His bright blue eyes pierced hers back. They were filled with forgiveness. Rose hated when he looked like that. She turned and started to walk towards the Undertaker and the crowd was silent, dead, silent. She looked up at him.

R- "You brought me back into this world. You showed me how to fight fiercely, how to truly conquer an opponent. But the most valuable thing you ever taught me was to do whatever I had to do to survive. I never thanked you for helping me. But you never helped Angel at all. And I think I know why that is. Sure you had a soft spot for me but I have the ability to be champion. And that's what you wanted. To get close to the champion, tear her down and take the title."

A smirk crept onto Takers face.

R- "Newsflash Taker. I am not afraid of you. And I am not dark like you. I can feel love."

She joined Jeff in the middle of the ring.

R- "And that makes me stronger than even you."

She passed her title to Angel, who held it at length in his palms.

R- "And that is the same reason that your Angel is stronger than you."

The crowd screamed, eager to see the outcome of her decision. But first Rose walked up to Angel. He looked at her and she saw genuine fear in his eyes.

A- "You worked so hard for this. Now you've just given it up. Please Rose don't do this. Bet on Taker, please. I'll lose the match and you can keep your title-"

She put her hand to his lips and stopped him. She looked at Jeff for permission, he nodded, and then she lent forward and kissed Angel on the cheek. Angel stood in awe as she whispered in his ear.

R- "He wouldn't just defeat you Angel he would kill you. And I know that since you met me you have come to love this world and being alive. So I want you to keep living. Win this match and get out of here, away from Taker and the WWE. Find a place you love and live a good life. I'm sure I will see you again someday."

She drew back and Jeff led her out of the ring. Before the ref rung the bell Angel locked eyes with Jeff and mouthed '_take care of her'._

The bell rung and Taker, with a mad smile upon his face, ran straight for Angel. Angel dropped to the ground and leg swept Taker. Once he was on the ground Angel sprung to work on constant submission moves to his legs. Undertaker swung madly at him trying to fling him off. But something had come into Angel. His eyes hazed up and were a fading grey. It was like he was possessed. And it made him vicious. It made him ruthless. He was charging at Taker and knocking him down, as if he was the size of Kane. Every now and then Undertaker would get a heavy hit on him and he would be down again, squirming and grabbing onto the ropes. Yet as soon as he got his feet he would ferociously attack his father. As both men grew weary Angel flung Taker onto the ropes and clotheslined him out of the ring. As Taker tumbled to the floor he got ready to perform a shooting star press. But Taker was already on his feet and knocked Angel off balance. Angel fell to the mat, landing awkwardly. And Taker pounced on his moment of weakness. He lined Angel's head up so it hung out of the ring, then he stood back and waited to make the kill. Rose made an attempt to stop him but Jeff held her back. He flung her back into the announcers table and said

J- "Not this time Rose"

As Undertaker landed a mind blowing snake eyes kick on Angel's head Jeff decided to make a stand. With the momentum of his kick, Taker ran straight into Jeff's spear. Hardy planted Taker on the ground, then mounted the barrier to distract the ref who was counting down Angel. As the ref ran to stop Jeff, Rose helped Angel struggle to his feet. The ref faced Taker and started to make the count 6…7…8…9- but Taker was up. He whipped Jeff legs out from under him. Thankfully the fans caught him, but Taker turned to Rose in the ring. At first it seemed as if Angel was running away. As Rose saw him run behind her. Till she saw him sprint past her and with an angry scream he crashed onto Taker using a suicide dive. Undertaker only just managed to catch him in time. Till another body, Roses, came crashing from the heavens and brought the dead man down. Angel clawed to his feet and Rose grabbed his hands and held him up. Jeff stopped distracting the ref with his interference and he started to make the count 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!!.

And that was it. Angel gave Rose back her title and as he prepared to leave, all of this behind he kissed her on the lips, one last time. Rose felt that chill down her spine. All her senses heightened and she delighted in the icy chill his lips left on hers. She slowly breathed out a fogged breath and felt Jeff's arms around her, calling her back to reality. She opened her eyes and there he was. The man who would always be there for her. The man who would give his life for her. The man who made her life worth living. Jeff Hardy, her Hardy.

Rose didn't remember much after that cold kiss and being lost in those gorgeous green eyes. In fact, as she snuggled her head onto Jeff's chest on the ride home, she struggled to accept that this was reality. She knew though that all those fans, every one who had watched tonight would never really know where Angel had gone, neither would Rose. But she was content in the knowledge that he would leave his old life, of pain and anger, behind. Maybe start somewhere new. He would not forget her, nor would she or Jeff forget him. What Angel and her had shared was beyond a human relationship. It was not simply love and be loved. It was to love their world, simply because the other existed within it. Now Angel would perhaps learn of a new love. One Rose could never offer him. The love a person, with ones whole heart, undeniable and unrestrained. Roses was never Angels to have. Since the moment she had run into him on her first day in WWE, her heart belonged to Jeff Nero Hardy. And his heart, in link with his happiness, would forever be in her hands, since he had bumped into her that very first day of the rest of his life. Neither of them could ever love another, now that they had each other. Even now the world of these two lovers seemed brighter. Jeff's mind fell onto ideas of settling down, just like Angel. Starting a new, maybe even a family. Jeff dreamily smiled down at Rose, who looked up at him wearily. He placed his hand on her stomach and at first she was a little shocked. Then she placed her hand over his and whispered in his ear.

R- "Sooner than you think."

**So thanks again. I really hope you enjoyed reading. If you want any onetime requests including any character from this fic, don't be afraid to ask. Love you all and R.I.P.**


End file.
